Cincuenta sombras de Pones
by McParaflyes
Summary: 'Yo, como ellos, no soy una excepción, y también necesito sacar el yo salvaje que llevo dentro y del que, al contrario que muchos, no me avergüenzo, ni al que trato de esconder, de negar. Aunque ese yo sea un poco demasiado violento, inmoral y obsceno para el visto bueno de la sociedad y el civismo.' Slash PONES (obvio e.e ). Tercera parte MUY explícita.
1. Primer plato

_**A ver, yo dije que dado vuestras peticiones en Twitter iba a escribir una versión mejorada y gay-Pones de Cincuenta sombras de Grey. Bueno, pues aquí estoy. Al principio iba a ser una parodia, peeeeeeeeeeeero me puse a escribir, me quedó todo serio y al final pues salió esto xDDD También iba a tener una sola parte, pero me quedaba muy largo y lo he divido en dos. Aviso: esta primera parte es normalilla (aunque algo subidita ya), los preliminares, va (?), pero la segunda (no la tengo escrita aún pero sí he hecho el esbozo) va a ser MUY, MUY EXPLÍCITA (¿no queríais Pornes?, ahí tenéis Pornes xD). Así que si no te gusta leer esta clase de cosas (me imagino que sabréis de qué va el libro, so... ídem para esto), podéis ir cerrando esta ventanita. Que yo no quiero hacer pasar un mal rato a nadie e.e **_

_** Otra cosa: no me he leído los libros, empecé el primero y lo dejé (mejor no hago ningún comentario al respecto de la trilogía por si hay alguna lectora a la que le guste e.e ), así que este fic no está 'basado' ni nada de eso en los libros, y lo único que he copiado ha sido lo del sado y la descripción del 'cuarto rojo', que es casi igual que la que sale en el libro (lo digo por si acaso a alguien se le ocurre acusarme de plagio o semejantes *saca el hacho*).**_

_** Yyyy no sé qué más. Que la canción de esta parte es My heroine, de The Maine. Y que lo disfrutéis, so guarrillas (?). **_

* * *

**-I-**

_« Your taste, my touch,  
a little bit of love and a whole lot of lust »_

La noche.

Ese periodo de tiempo en el que tiende a desatarse lo más salvaje de la naturaleza humana, donde toda racionalidad queda anulada, quizás por la oscuridad que pinta el cielo, dando una sensación de falsa protección que la luz diurna nos quita; o quizás justo al contrario, quizás es ese cosquilleo de peligrosidad, de lo incierto, de qué se esconderá tras la siguiente esquina poco iluminada. O tal vez no sea nada de eso y haya razones de peso para que a los locos también se les llame lunáticos. Sí, a lo mejor es la luna, a lo mejor el satélite hace algo más que mover mareas, a lo mejor, con su brillo mortecino y su pálido color, esta esfera provoca en nosotros la exteriorización de ese salvajismo, ese descontrol, ese desenfreno, como si de alguna manera fuéramos los hombres lobo que se transforman al hundirse el sol en el ocaso.

Todo el mundo se permite perder un poco el raciocinio por las noches. ¿Por qué si no la gente sale de noche de fiesta, a emborracharse y a liberar las tensiones acumuladas durante el día, a liberarse del trabajo, de los agobios, de los estudios, de la familia?

Yo, como ellos, no soy una excepción, y también necesito sacar el yo salvaje que llevo dentro y del que, al contrario que muchos, no me avergüenzo, ni al que trato de esconder, de negar. Aunque ese yo sea un poco demasiado violento, inmoral y obsceno para el visto bueno de la sociedad y el civismo. Por ello, porque a pesar de no repudiar esa parte que es tan forme de mí como un brazo o una pierna, decidí hace mucho tiempo que si no podía liberarlo durante el día, ante esos ojos acusadores y mentes estrechas, liberaría al animal al amparo de la noche. Al fin y al cabo, todos necesitamos sentirnos libres de vez en cuanto. Todo el mundo tiene derecho a divertirse y disfrutar… aunque no todo el mundo conciba ambas acciones del mismo modo.

Saco la mano del bolsillo del pantalón vaquero para llevarla a mis labios, atrapando entre los dedos lo que queda del filtro anaranjado de un cigarrillo, consumido en el camino desde el aparcamiento donde he dejado el coche, a unas cuantas manzanas, hasta este modesto local situado en un recoveco entre dos edificios. Con una última calada profunda que quema aún más el ya prácticamente inexistente tabaco, separo el cilindro de mi boca y lo arrojo al suelo, el tacón de mi zapato extinguiendo contra el asfalto cualquier posible chisporroteo ardiente. Con paso decido, sonrío al portero, que con un gesto de cabeza me abre la puerta metálica que da acceso al club, este algo apartado del bullicio y que se va a convertir en mi próximo coto de caza.

Mientras avanzo por el amplio pasillo que da a la zona central del local, bañándome en la luz granate que proyectan los neones del techo, voy mentalmente haciendo un perfil de lo que quiero esta noche. La última presa no fue especialmente destacable, casi, casi rozando lo aburrida, por lo que tengo prácticamente el doble de… hambre que saciar. Así que espero que en este club no muy conocido pero sí bastante frecuentado pueda encontrar un buen bomboncito al que saborear.

El sonido de la música me golpea con fuerza al traspasar las puertas interiores tras las que se esconde el verdadero ambiente. Me detengo un momento en la penumbra, puesto que las luces de la pista de baile no alcanzan más que el epicentro de la planta, dejando la periferia sumida en una confortable semioscuridad. Hay gente, bastante, pero no la aglomeración típica de los locales del centro. Por ese motivo lo he elegido, igual que elijo el resto de pubs a los que voy por las noches: al no haber una cantidad ingente de personas, puedo escanear mejor rostros y adivinar personalidades, para así elegir adecuadamente a mis acompañantes en esa noche. En estas cosas, no se puede dejar nada al azar.

Emprendo el camino hacia la barra de la discoteca, esquivando los cuerpos ya algo ebrios dado la hora, que se mueven de aquí para allá. Desde allí, tendré una buena vista del local.

No puedo evitar que una sonrisa tuerza mis labios, y tampoco que un escalofrío excitado trepe por mi espalda. El juego ha comenzado.

_« I'm feeling pretty dirty, baby,  
forgive my sins »_

Mis ojos pasean una vez más por la multitud, perezosos, deleitándose en la impaciencia de dar con un cuerpo o rostro que consiga llamar mi atención. Bueno, de hecho, tres personas ya han logrado captarla en la media hora larga que llevo aquí, por lo que se han ganado un contacto visual ligeramente más intenso y prolongado que el resto.

Doy un trago a mi bebida al acabar el segundo reconocimiento, y decido saltar al paso dos y centrarme en esos tres afortunados. Ahora toca elegir. Entre dos chicas y un chico (Dios nos libre de discriminar a alguien por lo que tienen o dejan de tener entre las piernas). Durante mi ahora sutil escrutinio, aprecio que dos de ellos parecen estar solos, mientras que una tercera, por lo que veo, está con un par de amigas. Sin pensarlo mucho más, descarto a la última, centrando mi atención en los dos candidatos que quedan. La primera regla en este juego es cogerlos solos, para evitar luego interrogatorios embarazosos por parte de los que previamente les acompañaban. Porque, ¿acaso no van a preguntar sobre esa noche que se fueron con aquel desconocido? Y, claro, llegado el momento de tal interrogatorio, lejos de que sea más o menos efusivo o interesado, lo que el noventa por ciento de las veces es con seguridad es embarazoso para el interrogado. Ya lo dije: no todo el mundo es capaz de confesar abiertamente la clase de cosas que le gustan o le han gustado hacer en la cama. Les hago un favor y todo ahorrándoles el mal trago.

Así, procedo a la recopilación de todos los datos observables posibles acerca de los otros dos. Luego, con ellos y con una buena ración de instinto (sí, lo admito, en eso soy como una mujer), elegiré al ganador de tan suculento premio… aunque ellos ni siquiera sepan que están participando en mi concursito particular y privado.

La chica, una morena alta y con un escote de esos que bajan hasta el ombligo, está a unos metros de mí, en la barra, una copa afilada de algún cóctel de nombre exótico entre los dedos de uñas perfectamente pintadas de rosa eléctrico. Le echo veintitantos, y parece muy buena opción, con esos ojos verdes felinamente perfilados de negro intenso.

Tuerzo la cabeza, cambiando ahora la trayectoria de mis ojos hacia ese chico medio escondido en una de las mesas del fondo. No distingo mucho de sus rasgos a esta distancia, apenas una cabellera rubia en las sombras, pero sí que me puedo apostar que el chaval no parece muy cómodo en aquel sitio. Le veo pegar un cohibido trago a su vaso, alzando luego la vista para pasear sus nerviosos ojos claros (no distingo bien el tono desde aquí) por la pista de baile, como si estuviera armándose de valor para ir y socializar. Pobrecito, parece tan tímido… mmm…

Estoy valorando el hecho de que los tímidos, por lo general, suelen ser luego los más desinhibidos, cuando siento movimiento a mi lado, y giro el cuello, apartando las pupilas del rubito, solo para encontrarme con los verdes de la chica morena, que me sonríe ampliamente. Ha debido sentir que la estaba observando previamente y ha venido a continuar con lo que ella cree que es un ligue. Le devuelvo la sonrisa, si cabe más ancha, enseñando tras los labios mis grandes dientes. Mantenemos un penetrante contacto visual hasta que ella baja los ojos a su vaso ahora vacía.

-¿Me invitas a una copa?-dice, con tono suave, casi ronroneando.

Mis dientes solo se descubren más, observándola durante unos segundos.

-Claro.-contesto con voz alegre, a la vez que saco la cartera del bolsillo de mi pantalón. Extraigo un billete pequeño, suficiente para pagar un par de consumiciones, y lo dejo sobre la barra, arrastrándolo por la pulida superficie. Luego, con una última sonrisa que despista a la chica, me levanto de la banqueta sobre la que estoy sentado y, cogiendo mi propia copa, me alejo silbando en dirección a ese rincón apartado donde el rubio todavía está sentado.

La chica ha cavado su propia tumba al acercarse a mí. Porque soy yo el que se acerca a ellos. Alguna vez he aceptado pasar la noche con algún o alguna acompañante con algo de iniciativa, pero nunca han sido lo suficientemente autoritarios o firmes como para conseguir arrebatarme los mandos. Así que siempre soy yo el posesivo, el dominante, tal y como me gusta. Y es justo lo que busco esta noche, establecer una sumisión a mi persona absoluta y total.

Espero y confío en que el rubito al que me acerco pueda ayudarme con ello. Tengo un buen _feeling_ con él (por algo me he fijado en él) y estoy seguro de que será muy divertido romper su timidez y, quizás, incluso hasta su inocencia. Justo lo que preciso en estos momentos.

-¿Qué hace un bomboncito como tú solo en la oscuridad? ¿Temes derretirte con las luces?-llamo su atención por encima de la música con el piropo cuando estoy ya al lado de la mesa, y sin ni siquiera preguntar tomo asiento junto a él en el sofá que semirodea la mesa.

Él se sobresalta, pegando un botecito en el sitio de lo más adorable, aunque luego me mira con desconfianza, apartándose de mí al deslizarse por el mullido sofá. Contengo la risita que pugna por salir de mi garganta al comprobar que la timidez va a juego con su rostro de niño. Qué mono. Aunque me mosquea un poco que ni siquiera ahora, a menos de un metro el uno del otro, pueda distinguir el color de esos ojos enmarcados en pestañas largas y claras. ¿Son azules? ¿Grises? ¿Verdes? Malditas luces…

-¿Q-querías a-algo?-tartamudea, intentando aparentar seriedad y, sí, también una dosis extra de masculinidad. Ahora sí que no puedo contener la risa, y a la vez que dejo que una carcajada se ahogue entre las notas musicales que escupen los altavoces, poso mi vaso en la mesa y recorto la distancia de nuevo, quedando a pocos milímetros de su cuerpo tenso… una tensión que deseo mantener en cada uno de sus músculos y poder observar a ser posible sin ropa.

Valoro el contestarle un 'correcto, a ti, desnudo y atado a mi cama', pero decido que lo mejor para no asustarle es ir delicado al principio, suave, para posteriormente pasar a la parte más comprometida y ardiente. Como el sexo mismo.

-Pensé que quizás te vendría bien algo de compañía. Se te veía tan solito y desprotegido en esta esquina que temí que algún lobo feroz viniera a devorarte.-y según salen las últimas palabras de mi boca, enseño los dientes en una sonrisa casi perversa, relamiéndome los labios con lentitud.

No se me escapa que sus ojos de color aún por determinar siguen el movimiento de mi lengua. Cuando se da cuenta de que le he pillado _in fraganti_, oculta la mirada tras el rubio flequillo que camufla su frente, ayudándose del borde del vaso al dar un precipitado trago.

-Gracias, p-pero sé cuidarme solo...-trata de convencerme unos segundos después, jugueteando incómodo con un mechón de cabello de su nuca.-Además, y-ya ves, nadie tiene pinta de 'querer devorarme'. Llevo aquí dos horas y solo tú te has acercado.

Dice eso último poniendo los ojos en blanco para luego morderse el labio inferior de una forma que se me antoja tan sensual, que me veo en la obligación de coger aire profundamente para no hacer nada de lo que me arrepienta… porque este no es el lugar apropiado. Y entonces acabo de decidir: el chico este tiene que ser mío. Va a ser mío.

-No dudo de tu capacidad de autodefensa.-comento en un tono que roza lo irónico, ladeándome un poco en el asiento para enfocar mejor al chico. Él rehusa mi mirada, volviendo a esa actitud tímida y avergonzada. Sonrío de lado y me acerco aún más a él, violando su espacio vital. Hora de pisar el acelerador; tampoco quiero que la caza se alargue eternamente.-Y, cariño, te aseguro que a mí me encantaría devorarte. Tienes pinta de ser un bomboncito de lo más delicioso…

Las palabras susurradas muy cerca de su oído consiguen el efecto que deseo y producen en su cuerpo un escalofrío de pies a cabeza. Me separo para ver cómo abre la boca repetidas veces, como si tratase de decir algo, y aunque me resulta extraño el hecho de que no se sonroje, provoca en mí un sentimiento cercano a la ternura. Una ternura que quiero paladear. Una ternura que quiero hacer gemir hasta que duelan las cuerdas vocales. Una ternura que quiero deshacer, desglosar, desmigajar entre sábanas, sudor, metal y cuero.

Al ver que no responde, y empezando a impacientarme, decido darle un pequeño empujón directo al infernal paraíso de mi tela de araña. Apoyando una mano en el respaldo del sofá, y aprovechando mi orientación previa hacia él, paso los dedos libres por la curvatura de su cuello, aferrándolo luego con firmeza en la parte posterior del mismo. Con un rudo tirón, hago colisionar sus finos labios con los míos. Sorprendido por el movimiento y muy probablemente sin recuperar de mi confesión anterior, se le olvida cerrar la boca, y, ¿cómo voy a desaprovechar la oportunidad de mostrarle un pedacito de lo que va a poder disfrutar si viene conmigo? Cuelo agresivamente mi lengua entre las rosadas prominencias y la fila de pequeños dientes, haciéndome rápidamente con el control de la suya, aún algo aturrullada y confusa. Hago más presión sobre su cuello para pegarlo a mí, hasta que puedo sentir en mis labios el pulso acelerado que propagan los finos capilares de los suyos. Cuando veo que por fin despierta de la parálisis en la que parece haberse sumido y que empieza a querer responder al beso, me aparto bruscamente con un sonidito de succión, como el de una ventosa, ganándome un pequeño gemido que sueño con amplificar. Desconcertado, el rubio abre los ojos que había cerrado, su respiración agitada saliendo de entre sus ahora brillantes labios debido a la mezcla de salivas. No reprimo la pequeña y malvada aunque prometedora sonrisa que tuerce mis labios al contemplar su bonito rostro deformado en la incomprensión y también en cierto deseo emergente, rozando lo necesitado. Aunque, en eso consistía la maniobra, en utilizar de cebo el suculento caramelo que tan cruelmente le he arrebatado tras dárselo a probar.

-Dime, bomboncito, ¿quieres jugar a mi juego?-murmuro con voz ronca, amando cómo sus pupilas se dilatan en señal de anhelo.

A pesar de ello, de que sé que su cuerpo le pide unirse al juego, dejarse caer y atrapar en mi campo de atracción, me contesta un balbuceante…

-N-no… tú no s-sabes ni siquiera si… si yo s-soy…-enarco las cejas, incitándole a que acabe la frase para poder desmontarla con la elegancia y rotundidad de un espadachín. Sabe que puedo hacerlo, si _'él no fuera'_, no me estaría mirando cómo me mira, no siendo los dos hombres, y no habría disfrutado del beso como sé que lo ha hecho. Así que cambia de táctica y apela a lo obvio, pero no necesariamente significativo en esto.-E-eres un d-desconocido… Yo… no puedo i-ir contigo… ¡te conozco d-de hace quince minutos!

Su comentario me hace reír, y con la misma mano que aún sigue en su cuello, acaricio esos labios que ya lucen como míos y que me muero por morder de nuevo.

-Eso es lo mejor de todo, ¿no crees?

_« Yeah, I'm feeling pretty lonely, baby,  
just let me in »_

Abro la puerta de mi lujoso apartamento, para después empujar la plancha con el hombro y, en un gesto de simulada caballerosidad, ofrecer el paso al chico, que sigue teniendo esa incomodidad grabada en el rostro, sus manos hondamente hundidas en los bolsillos de sus vaqueros ajustados.

-Wow.-suelta, cuando pasamos a la entrada, desde la que puede contemplar la inmensidad de la cocina, el salón y la terraza con vistas al Támesis, pues estas tres áreas están distribuidas como en un _loft_, sin paredes de por medio. Al fondo es donde se encuentra el amplio pasillo que da al resto de habitaciones del piso. Y, tras la última puerta de dicho pasillo, se encuentra mi cuarto rojo. - ¿En qué trabajas para poder permitirte algo así?

No le doy tiempo a girarse para enfocarme porque me coloco a su espalda tras haber cerrado la puerta con el pestillo y la cadena, pegando a ella mi pecho y clavando las manos en sus bíceps, mi boca cerca de su oído. Inhalo con fuerza, haciéndole estremecer, y capto en mis fosas nasales su olor, un olor dulce, similar al sabor de sus labios cuando le besé en el bar, como el del melocotón. No me cohíbo en comprobar si también su piel es tan suave como la de la fruta a la que huele y sabe, y por ello deslizo mis labios por una pequeña porción de su cuello, por debajo del lóbulo de su oreja. Y sí, lo es, lo que produce en mí un cosquilleo excitado. Ahora solo tengo más ganas aún de marcarla…

-Soy corredor de bolsa.-susurro, sin apartar los labios de su cuello, haciendo que al hablar lo rocen. Él inclina ligeramente la cabeza hacia un lado, dejándome más acceso a tan apetitoso manjar. Sin embargo, no sucumbo ante la tentación y me limito a dar pequeños y lentos besos, puesto que este juego pierde toda su gracia si se hace deprisa y sin control. El control lo es todo, amigos, incluyendo el del propio cuerpo. Sin dejar de besar su expuesto cuello, deslizo las manos por sus brazos hasta llegar a sus hombros, y los masajeo brevemente, mis dedos hundiéndose en los músculos, antes de agarrar los bordes de su desabrochada chaqueta y tirar de ella, para deslizarlos por su espalda y brazos. Me separo con un último beso cerca de la clavícula, ganándome un pequeño respingo descontento por el cese del contacto, y cuelgo la chaqueta en el perchero de la pared, haciendo lo propio con mi propio abrigo.- ¿Quieres tomar algo?

La confusión del rubio es palpable, más aún cuando sonrío y le tomo del brazo, invitándole a seguir mis pasos. Le llevo hasta el sofá que corona la zona del salón, un mueble carísimo de cuero negro y brillante. Con la cabeza, hago un gesto para que se siente, y haciéndome sentir de lo más complacido al ver que obedece sin rechistar.

-Lo que tomes tú.-me contesta tras unos instantes, entrelazando los dedos en su regazo, tan tieso que temo que le dé un tirón. ¿Será de nerviosismo o de excitación? Murmurando un 'perfecto', me dirijo a la cocina, donde sirvo sin demasiada demora un par de copas de vino. Vuelvo al salón, mis ojos fijos en la cabellera rubia cuyo dueño pasea ahora sus dedos por el tejido del sofá, una mueca cuyo significado no sé interpretar del todo en el rostro. Me siento a su lado y le tiendo la copa.-Me gusta.

Detengo el fino cristal del borde a unos centímetros de mis labios.

-¿El qué te gusta?-pregunto, sin comprender del todo.

-El cuero.-y me dedica una sonrisa tan inocente que, esta vez, me deja a mí confuso y descolocado del todo. Le observo dar un trago al vino, preguntándome si me he imaginado yo ese tono pícaro que ha teñido su voz al contestar. Por suerte, mi lapsus es momentáneo, y pronto puedo recuperar mi actitud depredadora. Torciéndome de nuevo hacia él, paso un brazo por el respaldo del sofá, mi mano cerca de su hombro más alejado; la otra mueve delicadamente la copa por la base, haciendo que el líquido bermellón gire en la curvatura de la copa.

-Bueno… ¿Y qué nombre dices que tienes?-inquiero tras unos minutos callados, clavando mis ojos azules en los suyos, que en estos momentos parecen grises verdosos. Juraría que en el coche eran más añiles…

El trayecto en coche desde el club hasta mi apartamento, lo habíamos hecho prácticamente en silencio, sin conversaciones superfluas o palabras que buscaran ahondar en la impaciencia de llegar a un lugar donde verdaderamente pudiéramos centrarnos en lo importante, ya fuera esto con preliminares como esta pequeña charla o sin ellos. Así que aún no sé su nombre.

-Dougie. Me llamo Dougie.-responde, y se vuelve a morder el labio inferior, como antes. Solo que esta vez me mira directamente a los ojos, como si físicamente quisiese hundirse en mis pupilas. Y hay algo en las suyas que, por primera vez, me hace cuestionarme el hecho de que quizás el chico no es tan inocente como parece, que quizás no estaba tan solo y marginado en contra de su voluntad como parecía, que quizás buscaba precisamente esto, buscaba encontrar a alguien con el que pasar una noche divertida. ¿Será todo una pose? Con esa carita angelical de brillantes ojos camaleónicos, esa naricilla recta, esos labios finos, esa mandíbula delicadamente esculpida, ese flequillo rubio de mechones desordenados, ese menudo cuerpo que, sin embargo, se aprecia fibroso bajo la ropa… No estoy seguro del todo de mi recién formada hipótesis, pero si el angelito quiere diversión, ¡demonios!, vaya que si se la vamos a dar.

-Bonito nombre.-me dedica una diminuta sonrisa sin enseñar los dientes, antes de volver a beber. Me siento incapaz de apartar los ojos de su nuez, que sube y baja con el trago, y me imagino el movimiento de las paredes de su garganta, me imagino ese ascenso y descenso al tragar, pero sustituyendo el vino por…

-¿Y tú? ¿Cómo te llamas?-pregunta, parpadeando, sacándome de mi ensoñación en la que él mismo salía de rodillas frente a mí, con el rostro rojo, las mejillas contraídas, los labios húmedos y la garganta ocupada.

Estiro las comisuras de la boca hacia arriba, posando la mano libre en su cabeza, permitiendo así que mis dedos se pierdan en los mechones suaves y dorados de cabello.

-Si te portas bien esta noche, puede que te conteste.-abre la boca para replicar, pero entonces clavo las yemas de mis dedos en su cuello cabelludo, moviéndolas sobre su cráneo, y sus párpados se bajan automáticamente, su cuello estirándose para buscar más contacto con mis dedos.-Míralo, si parece un lindo, lindo gatito.-canturreo, sin cesar en mis intensas caricias.- ¿Vas a ronronearme? ¿Eh, Doug? ¿Ronronearás para mí esta noche?

_« If I let you in, you crawl inside,  
__oh, you shave my skin,  
__you can't wait to sink in »_

Apoyado en el quicio de la gran puerta que da a mi cuarto rojo, de mi 'habitación de juegos especiales', observo cómo los ojos de Dougie se van posando lenta e inseguramente en cada elemento que adorna las paredes.

La habitación huele a piel, a madera; la luz quela inunda es tenue, sutil, sugerente, sin romper del todo las sombras pero permitiendo el claro aprecio de cada objeto; las paredes y el techo son de color burdeos oscuro, todo ello contribuyendo aún más a la sensación de intimidad y sensualidad, y el suelo es de madera barnizada muy vieja. En la pared, frente a la puerta en la que estamos, hay una gran X de madera, de caoba muy brillante, con esposas en los extremos para sujetarse. Por encima, una gran rejilla de hierro suspendida del techo, de unos dos metros cuadrados, de la que cuelgan todo tipo de cuerdas, cadenas y grilletes brillantes. Cerca de la puerta, dos grandes postes relucientes y ornamentados, como balaustres de una barandilla pero más grandes, cuelgan a lo largo de la pared como barras de cortina. De ellos, pende mi adorada colección de palos, látigos, fustas y curiosos instrumentos con plumas, de cuya función estoy seguro que el rubio no tiene ni idea.

Tuerzo la cabeza cuando lo él lo hace, para contemplar su rostro fascinado, mientras él mira el mueble de caoba maciza con cajones muy estrechos que hay junto a la puerta hay un mueble de caoba maciza con cajones muy estrechos. Si el niño rinde bien, puede que le enseñe lo que guardan dentro.

Vuelve a girarse y enfoca la esquina del fondo, donde hay un banco acolchado de piel de color granate, y pegado a la pared, también un estante de madera cuyo aspecto se asemeja a una taquera para palos de billar: si lo observa con más atención, se dará cuenta de que contiene varas de diversos tamaños y grosores. En la esquina opuesta hay una sólida mesa de casi dos metros de largo -madera brillante con patas talladas-, y debajo, dos taburetes a juego.

Y, por fin, Dougie se centra en el elemento dominante de esta habitación del placer: la cama. Es más grande que las de matrimonio, y destaca, primero por su cabecero metálico, elegantemente moldeado y del que cuelgan más cadenas y esposas relucientes; y segundo, el hecho de que carezca de ropa de cama: no es más un colchón cubierto de piel roja, y varios cojines de satén rojo en un extremo.

El chico aparta los ojitos de la cama, y lo veo tragar saliva antes de alzar los ojos y observar el techo. Está lleno de mosquetones, a intervalos irregulares.

Sus orbes se quedan prendados de ellos, probablemente preguntándose para qué demonios sirven, y cuando se gira hacia mí, yo no puedo hacer más que sonreír de lado, adorando la expresión nublada que surca sus facciones. Decido acercarme a él, rompiendo con mi papel de observador, cuando se mueve y avanza por el cuarto, dirigiéndose hacia esa estantería donde reside la colección de artefactos que tanto me ha costado reunir y de la que tan orgulloso me siento. Vacilante, y tras echarme una última ojeada, alza la mano y toca con los dedos el artilugio de plumas, pareciendo intrigado. Mi sonrisa se hace más amplia y me coloco a su espalda, cerca, muy cerca, mientras el toquetea con algo más de seguridad el ante, y cada una de las nueve colas gruesas que lo conforman, deteniéndose en las bolitas de plástico de los extremos.

-¿Qué es?-pregunta con vocecilla infantil, sin mirarme.

Pego mis labios a su oído antes de contestar.

-Es un látigo de tiras.-murmuro en voz baja, grave y dulce.

Asiente, respira hondo, examinando el objeto durante unos instantes más antes devolverlo a su lugar. Luego, se vuelve, mirándome de forma extraña.

-Así que eres sadomasoquista.-concluye, hábilmente, haciéndome reír.

-No, soy coleccionista de objetos de pelis de porno duro.-él pone los ojos en blanco, y me vuelve a enfocar, ese brillo extraño de antes subiendo como la espuma en su iris.

-Y quieres que yo sea… -duda, mordisqueándose de esa manera tan suya el labio inferior.

Le acaricio con falsa ternura la mejilla.

-Mi invitado. Quiero que seas mi invitado.-clavo mis pupilas en sus ojos que, como si captaran el reflejo de los numerosos objetos metálicos de la habitación, ahora se ven de un gris intenso, el halo que rodea la zona negra rebosante de mercurio.

-¿Y… y si me niego?-el miedo que fluye junto con su voz no me parece real, y esta vez no logra camuflar la excitación de debajo. Reprimo una nueva sonrisa. Ambos sabemos que en el momento que pisó la calle saliendo del club conmigo, el ''no'' quedó descartado por completo. Con otros no lo he tenido tan claro, e incluso que tenido que acompañar a unos pocos de vuelta a donde los dejé porque rechazaron al final concluir el juego, pero con Dougie… tiene algo de lo que no me fio del todo. Ya durante la breve y trivial conversación en el salón, mientras bebíamos y nos acostumbrábamos un poco el uno al otro, detecté cierto… no sé, cierto punto, algo en su mirada, o en su timidez, o en sus palabras y gestos, que me hace no confiar al cien por cien en su carita de niño bueno y que mantiene un piloto luminoso con forma de exclamación constantemente encendido en mi cabeza. Y eso me mosquea. Y a la vez me provoca. Pero no estoy intranquilo, ni me preocupa, porque sé que en cuanto le haya puesto las esposas, podré averiguar que esconde el bomboncito tras el envoltorio.

-No soy un violador.-le contesto, sin romper el contacto visual, la sonrisa perenne aún en mis labios.-Mi única misión aquí es disfrutar y hacer que disfrutes. No te voy a obligar a quedarte si no te ves capaz de soportarlo.-ladeo la cabeza, bajando mi mano por su cuello, acariciando con el pulgar su tráquea, esa nuez con la que llevo fantaseando desde que la vi moverse al tragar.-Pero eso sí, te advierto, si decides quedarte y continuar con el juego… ya no habrá marcha atrás.-me paso lascivamente la lengua por los labios, separando la mirada de la suya para recorrer sin ningún recato o disimulo su cuerpo, de una forma que sobrepasa el límite de lo obsceno.-Si te quedas, tu cuerpecito me pertenecerá por completo desde ese mismo momento y hasta que yo decida dar por finalizado el juego. Y te aseguro que será un juego duro. Muy duro.

Vuelvo a subir los ojos, encontrándolos con los suyos. Respira agitadamente y parece dudar.

Y, tras unos minutos más en los que me penetro en la oscuridad de sus pupilas, abre la boca para contestar, y esta vez no oculta la sonrisa pícara y traviesa que deforma los extremos de la misma.

-Acepto.

* * *

**_¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Me puedo meter ya a directora de pelis porno o espero a la segunda parte? xDDD No, en serio, si lo has leído, plis, let me know, que aunque sea así de esa manera, me anima si dejáis vuestra opinión :3 Que no os dé vergüenza, que de eso ya tengo yo bastante mientras voy escribiendo AJAJAJAJAJA._**

**_Anyway, cuando pueda, más. Que la semana que viene esté probablemente sin internet. So, cuando tenga de nuevo, espero que ya tenga listo la otra mitad de este y el capítulo 4 de CoG (lo sé, lo sé, estoy tardando mucho, pero casi no tengo tiempo entre las prácticas de conducción y la piscina y preparar los papeles de la uni y las putas tormentas eléctricas que hay estos días donde vivo y demás DDD: )._**

**_Love ya :3_**


	2. Segundo plato

_**Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeem... ¿bu? Vale, no. A petición masiva de gente en el ask y porque no quiero que os dejéis la vida leyendo del tirón algo de 9000 palabros, he decidido dividir la segunda parte de esto en dos. Sooo, este fic tendrá 3 partes (a no ser que me vuelva a enrollar yyyyy tenga que volver a cortar y bla, bla, bla). Seguramente os preguntaréis en qué cojones me enrollo, si esto es sexo y fuera. Bien, será una parodia de 50 sombras de Grey, pero yo cuando hago algo, trato de hacerlo bien. Y lo que pasa ahora sí, es lo que tenía planeado ya desde el principio, pero si quiero que quede bien, tengo que... meteros en la trama y explicarlo bien, no sé si me entendéis. No puedo eliminar párrafos así como así y o pasar, hala, a la acción sin explicar nada e.e Por eso me ha quedado tan largo que he decido dividirlo. **_

_** Otra cosa: NO sé si esto es lo que esperabais, quizás no, quizás me mandáis a la mierda, pero es lo que hay. Me ha costado la virgen decidir qué hacer con este capi (preguntadle a mi geme, que le he dado la turra pero de lo lindo y he estado a punto de borrarlo todo hace media hora y volver a empezarlo), porque quiero que os guste (me obsesiono con que os guste, mejor dicho e.e ), y vale, sí, es porno, pero os tengo que pedir un poco más de paciencia porque no es todo el porno que igual queréis: es como si fuera el primer plato suavecito (parte I), el segundo un poco más fuerte (esta) y el postre de colofón final (la III) (?)**_

_** Así que... aquí tenéis, algo es algo. **_

_**PD: la canción de esta parte y de la tercera es 'I almost told you that I loved you' de Papa Roach (no me preguntéis cómo conocí está canción, lol). **_

* * *

**-II-**

_« I know it shouldn't but it's getting me on;  
if sex is the drug, then what is the cost? »_

La firmeza mezclada con una gran dosis de diversión que tiñe la voz del rubio al pronunciar ese 'acepto' no me sorprende en absoluto. Como ya he repetido varias veces, para mí ya es más que claro que el chaval buscaba una noche movidita desde el comienzo, aunque lo escondiera tras esa actitud inocente y timidona.

-Perfecto entonces.-digo, mis dientes reluciendo tras los labios segundos antes de romper el contacto establecido entre mis dedos y su piel. Me separo un poco de él, alzando las cejas.-Norma número uno: harás todo lo que te pida, cómo te lo pida, inmediatamente y sin protestar.

-Oh, espera, que hay nor…-su frase se ve cortada por el respingo que escapa de sus labios al impactar mi mano abierta contra su mejilla.

No le he golpeado excesivamente fuerte, pero la sombra de mis dedos se ve ahora pintada en rojo sobre su pómulo, y debe escocerle porque veo cómo sus ojos se aguan, su propia mano haciendo amago de ir a acariciar con mimo la magullada zona. Sin embargo, la detengo, agarrándole firmemente de la muñeca, casi retorciéndosela un poquito, mis dedos clavados en la delicada articulación, y luego acerco mis labios a la piel donde la bofetada ha dejado marcas, besándola con delicadeza, en un caminito que me lleva hasta su oreja. Continúo, esta vez en un cadente susurro.

-Norma número dos: no me interrumpes. Yo hablo, tú escuchas; solo puedes contestar cuando yo lo indique expresamente. Y cuando te dirijas a mí, me tratas por 'señor' o semejantes. -no me resisto a atrapar entre mis dientes el lóbulo de la oreja de la que tan cerca me hallo, deleitándome en el gemidito que sale de la garganta de Dougie cuando lo succiono ligeramente. Solo suelto el tierno trozo de carne para poder seguir hablando, un par de minutos después.-Norma número tres: tengo derecho a usar contigo cualquier objeto de esta habitación, ya sea de cuero, metal o madera, siempre que no origine daños o trastornos graves en tu organismo. Tú tienes derecho a hacerme parar con una palabra clave siempre y cuando no te veas capaz de seguir con la actividad que en esos momentos estemos llevando a cabo. Ojo, no significa que te vaya a dejar escapar; significa que te dejaré descansar y, si lo veo oportuno, permitiré que cambiemos de tarea.-esto tampoco consiste en matarlo, ¿verdad? También debo garantizarle una seguridad mínima y una oportunidad de recuperar el aliento que, de seguro, le voy a quitar.-Vale, bomboncito, ahora puedes hablar: ¿qué palabra quieres utilizar?

Sus esferas plateadas brillan, su mejilla aún colorada, y me parece advertir cierto matiz cercano al resentimiento en ellas, además de la propia lujuria. ¿Le ha hecho pupa en los sentimientos la bofetada? Ay, amigo, si cree que esa es la única humillación a la que se va a ver sometido, está muy equivocado. Sin embargo, tampoco voy a negar que ese velo de rencor y animadversión que cubre levemente sus pupilas no me ponga…

-Rojo.-me contesta, apretando los labios.

Sonrío y le acaricio el mentón juguetonamente.

-Rojo. Me gusta.-chasqueo la lengua, y esta vez me alejo de él unos pasos más, hasta que puedo observarlo de pies a cabeza sin tener que bajar la vista. Parece tan delicado ahí, plantadito en medio de mi habitación al paraíso, con la mejilla colorada, la respiración acelerada y los ojos chisporroteando debido al orgullo herido y a la excitación a partes iguales. Y como al verle, siento un intenso cosquilleo intensificarse en la base de mi estómago, decido acabar sin más dilación con las normas para poder atarle a la cama y hacerle todas las indecencias que su cuerpo aguante.-Norma número cuatro: nada de ahogar gritos, gemidos o cualquier otro sonido. Quiero oírte disfrutar plenamente, rubio. Norma número cinco y última: todas las normas han de obedecerse durante el juego. Su incumplimiento significara la ejecución inmediata del castigo pertinente, decido por mi persona, en correlación a la falta cometida.-por la cabeza se me pasa el deseo de que el rubito me desobezca, solo para poder experimentar el placer de castigarle. Oh, sí, me muero por castigar ese dulce cuerpecito… Y con más que alguna suave bofetada…-¿Lo has entendido todo, cariño?

Dougie se pasa la lengua por los labios, clavando sus pupilas en mis ojos.

-Sí.-dice, cuando el húmedo músculo termina su recorrido, recorrido que he seguido con la máxima atención, igual que un halcón observa al ratoncillo que pronto será presa de sus zarpas.

Me llevo la mano derecha a la oreja, ladeando un poco la cabeza y entrecerrando los ojos, como si no hubiera escuchado bien, mientras la otra se contrae visiblemente en un puño.

El rubio frunce el ceño, pareciendo realmente confuso, y decido que solo por esta vez, le daré una pequeña ayuda antes de sancionarlo.

-Sí, ¿qué?-pongo especial énfasis en el interrogativo, haciendo que suene a última oportunidad.

Su ceño se agrava unos microsegundos más antes de caer en la cuenta de a qué me refiero. Reprime una sonrisita.

-Sí… señor.-y su voz se convierte en un ronroneo, en un aterciopelado suspiro que me hace sonreír, mis dedos jugueteando con los botones de mi camisa.

Retrocediendo un poco más, lo suficiente para apoyar la cadera en la mesa de madera, hago un gesto con la cabeza, haciendo que estallen las vértebras de mi cuello.

-Quítate la ropa.-le ordeno, ásperamente. Duda un poco, pero no lo suficiente como para considerarlo una falta grave. Comienza a deshacerse del fino jersey, sacándoselo por la cabeza, movimiento que eleva la camiseta interior de debajo dejando al descubierto una considerable porción de piel tostada, tierna, perfecta para hundir los dientes, las uñas y el cuero en ella. El jersey, sin embargo, parece enredársele un poco en los brazos, y noto a la bestia removerse en mi interior, impaciente, ansiosa, hambrienta por salir de la jaula que se está abriendo demasiado poco a poco. La camiseta no tarda mucho en seguir al montoncito formado por el jersey en el suelo, pero el maldito crío está yendo muy lento, demasiado lento.-Más rápido, bomboncito, no tengo toda la jodida noche.-sus ojos suben de la hebilla del cinturón donde estaban anclados, ahí donde sus finos dedos trabajan, y conectan con los míos, un poco sorprendidos por el cambio de mi voz, pues ha pasado de la melosidad y el encanto a una dureza apremiante, a un imperativo que roza lo militar. Chasqueo de nuevo la lengua contra el paladar, molesto aunque innegablemente excitado por la aparentemente inconsciente tortura a la que me está sometiendo con la lentitud de sus movimientos. Y es que quiero hacer ese cuerpo mío de una maldita vez, y para ello no debe de haber ropa de por medio. Así, moviéndome con velocidad felina, me planto otra vez frente a él. Le aparto de un manotazo las manos de su propio pantalón, sacando el cinto de la hebilla y después encargándome del botón y de la cremallera. Sin delicadeza ninguna, agarro los bordes de la tela vaquera con fuerza, tirando de ellos hacia abajo, deslizándolos sobre sus piernas que vistas de lejos parecen de mujer, permitiendo que conserve de momento la ropa interior, pues para lo que quiero hacer con él primero aún no es necesario que se la quite. Antes de que las perneras lleguen a sus tobillos, saco de las presillas la tira de cuero que tiene por cinto de un contundente tirón y, una vez que ha salido en toda su longitud, con la habilidad de una muñeca con experiencia, la hago estallar contra su muslo desnudo. Ante la súbita agresión, Dougie se tuerce hacia el lado de la misma, jadeando quedamente para mi deleite, movimiento que se ve interrumpido por mis dedos cerrándose sin compasión alguna en su cabello, entre esos suaves mechones que huelen a melocotón. Dejando caer el cinto, tiro de ellos hacia arriba, ninguna opción de resistirse, incorporándolo. Y luego impacto más que uno nuestros labios, mi agarre en su pelo sirviendo de firme cepo para mantener su cabeza quieta y rígida.

Lo siguiente podría ser considerado por alguien con mucha, mucha imaginación como un beso, pero creo que el término 'beso' no encaja perfectamente en esta situación, más bien rozaría el eufemismo. No es un beso lo que mi boca hace sobre la suya, es más bien… un ejercicio de dominación. Una práctica salvaje en el que subordino su boca completamente a la mía. _Devoro_ sus labios, más que los beso.

No me cohíbo en permitir el gusto a mis dientes de que abran alguna que otra hendidura en la tierna carne, mi huracanada lengua extasiándose con el férreo sabor de las primeras gotitas de sangre que paladea esta noche y que, desde luego, no van a ser las últimas. Dougie gime, a medio camino entre el dolor y el placer, y el maravilloso sonido se pierde en mi garganta directamente después de salir de la suya propia, la punta de mi lengua llegando a rozar su campanilla varias veces con la ayuda de un para nada primoroso acercamiento de su rostro al mío, todavía más si cabe, casi fundiéndolos, mi mano tensándose aún más entorno a su cabello, tanto que algún fino capilar se desprende de su cuero cabelludo, quedando enredado en mis dedos.

Solo le concedo el privilegio de respirar cuando siento que mis propios pulmones exigen a gritos oxígeno, así que doy por concluido el agresivo ''beso'', separándome de su deliciosa boquita no sin antes tirar fuertemente de su labio inferior, atrapado entre mis incisivos, extrayendo unas gotas más del cúprico líquido.

Los años de experiencia me permiten regular mi respiración y no ponerme a jadear como un descosido ante la falta de aire, pero eso no quita de que las erráticas y algo angustiosas bocanadas que el rubio está introduciendo en su organismo no me enciendan como un mechero enciende una mecha conectada a un cartucho de dinamita.

-Sabes muy bien, bomboncito.-gruño, con voz ronca, amando el brillo de los labios de Dougie, su hinchazón, su intensa rojez, acrecentada por la sangre que aún brota de las heridas que he le he ocasionado. Con una media sonrisa que muy bien podría confundirse con una mueca lobuna, cierro un poquito más los dedos que aún sujetan los mechones del rubio cabello, tirando de ellos hacia atrás. Los aniñados rasgos de Dougie se deforman en una inaguantable mueca de dolor, y se llega a poner un poco de puntillas, en un intento de sofocar el seguro escozor y los punzantes pinchazos que mi tirón debe estar provocando en su cuero cabelludo. Me relamo, mis ojos vagabundeando por su congestionado rostro, bajando luego por su cuello, que ya está húmedo debido al sudor; por su pecho descubierto que sube y baja en entrecortados jadeos, tan suculento y tentador como el más exquisito de los manjares, con ese tatuaje que cubre parte del pectoral y sigue por el brazo, brillante; por su abdomen, por debajo del ombligo, donde nace la sombra rubia oscura de un fino caminito de vello el cual sigo, hasta llegar a la única prenda de ropa que le cubre, pero para nada protege. Enarco una ceja, divertido, complacido y encendido, al observar que a pesar de la agresividad y los primeros vestigios de dolor que nos dado el gusto de experimentar, la 'alegría de la huerta' no está para nada decaída.-Vaya, vaya, pero si parece que al lindo niñito le pone que le hagan pupa. ¡Qué sorpresa! ¿Te pone que te haga daño, eh, Doug? ¿Te va el sexo duro? ¿Ah? Quién lo diría, con esa carita angelical… ¿Quieres quemar tus alas en el infierno? ¿Quieres que mancille tu hermosa inocencia?-traga saliva, y ahoga un sonidito que creo que es una pequeña risa. No niego que me confunda un poco ese amago de risa, todo en él me confunde ligeramente, para ser sinceros. Pero me sobrepongo a ello, olvidándolo en el placer de saber que ahora tengo la oportunidad de satisfacer mi anterior deseo. Sin borrar la sonrisa de mi rostro, que se torna prácticamente malvada, echo el brazo libre hacia atrás, y convierto la mano en un puño, que luego impacto con no poca fuerza en el abdomen del rubio. Le suelto el pelo y me aparto un paso, permitiéndole doblarse inmediatamente, llegando a caer de rodillas frente a mí, la frente en el suelo y los brazos rodeando su torso. Gimotea, tratando de recuperar el aliento tras el golpe. Yo me limito a mirar mis nudillos, algo magullados debido al impacto.-Normas cuatro y cinco, cariño, ¿te has olvidado de ellas? Nada de ahogar sonidos o tendré que castigarte.

Dougie tose, aún en dificultades, pero no siento una pizca de remordimiento; al contrario, verlo a cuatro patas sobre mi parqué, rezongando, gateando un poco para poder lograr a la mesa y tener un punto de apoyo, solo hace que ponerme más cachondo aún de lo que estoy. Y me pone tanto que el calor de la habitación empieza a ser insoportable, igual que la tirantez de mis pantalones. Lo primero lo soluciono rápido, deshaciéndome sin más contemplaciones de la camisa, pero lo segundo decido que puedo aguantarlo un poco más, porque quiero que sean los deditos de Dougie los que me liberen de tan incómoda molestia.

Así, camino hasta él, que casi ha llegado a la mesa, y con una sonrisilla me pongo a su lado, tatareando al ritmo de sus resoplidos y jadeos. Con la punta del zapato, esta vez sin llegar a hacer daño, hago presión en su costado, haciendo que pierda el equilibrio y caiga de lado, poniéndose luego boca arriba. Ladeo la cabeza, soltando un 'aw', porque parece un cachorrillo al que quieren que le rasquen la barriga… si eliminamos las espasmódicas respiraciones, la capa de sudor y el pequeño rastro de lágrimas de sus mejillas… Me acuclillo, mi movimiento seguido por sus atentos ojos grises, que ya no parpadean tan rápido como antes, y poso una mano en su abdomen, ahí donde le he golpeado. Se encoge, creyendo quizás que voy a presionar la magullada zona, pero encontrándose solo con una cariñosa caricia. Dejo que mi mano pasee suavemente por su torso, por sus abdominales, por sus pectorales, contorneando cada relieve, admirando la suavidad que su piel, aunque erizada, transmite a las yemas de mis dedos. Aunque no se relaja del todo, siento que sus músculos se destensan un poco… bueno, no todos, porque su pequeñín amigo de dentro de sus bóxers recupera un poco de la ''tensión'' que con el puñetazo había perdido…

-Eres hermoso, ¿lo sabes, bomboncito?-susurro, y lo digo sinceramente. El chico es hermoso, más en esta situación. Porque he tenido compañeros y compañeras de noche guapos, bonitos, y adorables. Pero Dougie es… sí, hermoso. La forma en la que su flequillo se pega a su frente, la forma en la que el sudor cubre su piel, la forma en la que sus hipnóticos ojos cambiantes me miran, con una mezcla de emociones que no atino a descifrar del todo… eso, eso es hermosura para mí.-Eres hermoso y te voy a follar tan duro y tan salvajemente que no podrás caminar erguido durante más de una semana.

Mi confesión, cargada de deseo y lujuria, va acompañada de una última caricia en sus labios, donde mis dedos recogen la mezcla de saliva, sudor y sangre que ahí se aposenta. Sonriente, me levanto, llevándome esos mismos dedos a la boca e introduciéndolos en ella, mis papilas gustativas revolucionándose y derritiéndose con el adelanto de un sabor que espero poder degustar más ampliamente.

Lo que no me espero al darme la vuelta para dirigirme hacia una de las estanterías en las que están mis preciados juguetitos de tortura que ahora pensaba utilizar es que el chico se mueva, menos tan rápido. No me espero que acabe de llegar a la mesa y agarre por las patas uno de los taburetes a juego. Tampoco me espero que, en un movimiento que aún no sé cómo logra realizar, se incorpore con el taburete en las manos sin que a mí me dé tiempo a reaccionar. Y lo que, desde luego no me espero para nada, es que el chiquillo estampe dicho taburete contra mi cabeza, describiendo una seguro que perfecta parábola, con una fuerza tal que no habría apostado por que tuviera en tan menudo cuerpo.

Lo que sí es de esperar, supongo, es que, ante semejante golpe, caiga redondo al suelo.

Tengo el pequeño consuelo de saber que, antes de que mi cabeza rebotase varias veces contra el suelo, yo ya me había desmayado.

_« I hate to say it but it has to be said:  
you look so fragile as I fuck with your head »_

Lo primero que siento al intentar abrir los ojos es un punzante dolor en el cráneo, en la parte de atrás, cerca de la nuca.

Lo segundo, es un incómodo palpitar molesto tras las cuencas oculares, como si los párpados se resistiesen a abrirse.

Y lo tercero, es una rigidez en mis articulaciones, sobre todo en las superiores, como si alguien estuviera tirando de ellas y buscara casi desencajarlas del sitio.

Tras un esfuerzo considerable, parpadeo repetidamente, pues aunque he abierto los ojos, los contornos de mi visión no son lo suficientemente claros ni están los suficientemente enfocados como para ver correctamente. ¿Estoy en mi cuarto rojo? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Y mis pantalones? ¿Por qué estoy sentado en el taburete?

Sonará estúpido, pero hasta pasados unos minutos no me doy cuenta de que, a pesar de sentado, también estoy colgado de los brazos por uno de las numerosas cadenas que cuelgan de la rejilla metálica del techo de la habitación, dos relucientes grilletes plateados capturando con fuerza mis muñecas. En mi defensa alegaré que estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de controlar las vueltas a las que giraba mi cráneo al haber intentado ponerme en pie.

-Ay, si ya te has despertado… Ya me estabas empezado a preocupar, creí que te había dado demasiado fuerte…-la voz, burlona, penetra en mis oídos solo tras unos segundos, y me veo en la obligación de agitar un poco la cabeza para ser capaz de localizarla (craso error, pues los clavos que debo tener hundidos en los huesos de mi cráneo se clavan un poquito más, produciéndome más náuseas). Aunque no hace falta que emplee mucho tiempo en ello, pues el propietario de dicha cantarina voz aparece frente a mí por un lateral del mi campo visual, en ropa interior pero con un par de _mis_ (y remarco el 'mis') guantes de cuero puestos, semejantes a los de los chóferes, que guardaba en la cómoda de cajones estrechos.-Aw, tu cara es adorable, deberías poder vértela… -frunzo el ceño, aún confuso, removiéndome un poco y tratando de que el mordaz acero que rodea mis muñecas no se me clave tan dolorosamente en la piel. Dougie solo alza esas rubias cejas, ajustándose mejor los guantes en sus finas manos.

-¿Qué dem…?-no puedo continuar porque una bofetada me cruza la cara, produciendo un dolor sordo en mi mejilla y pómulo, mezclado con una muy buena dosis de sorpresa. ¿Me ha pegado? ¿Por qué la presa me ha pegado? Yo soy el que pego… ¿por qué me han pegado? Yo no me dejo pegar… ¿He caído en una trampa? Porque, ahora, ese 'algo' del que no me fié está ahora en Dougie multiplicado, en el brillo de sus ojos, en la seguridad de su sonrisa, en la firmeza de su pose, en el crujir de sus nudillos y de la piel de los guantes. ¿He caído en una trampa?

-Shh, norma número uno: yo hablo, tú escuchas… bomboncito.-me cita, poniendo cierto énfasis en el apelativo, un énfasis que queda a caballo entre lo socarrón y lo molesto. Le miro, entrecerrando los ojos, con lo que muy sabiamente se podría definir por odio, un lateral de mi cara aún palpitando.

-No puedes…-otro nuevo bofetón, más fuerte que el anterior, me hace rechinar los dientes, y apretar los puños, aunque los grilletes apenas permitan que el riego sanguíneo llegue a mis dedos. Y entonces, para alejar las lágrimas de dolor de mis ojos, decido centrarme en cómo el crío aquel me ha logrado subir, a mí, a esta altura. De acuerdo, estoy apoyado en el grueso taburete, no es que esté colgando del todo, pero he sido un peso muerto y poco falta para que se me descoyunten los hombros… Igual me equivoqué y el rubio sí que sabe que los mosquetones del techo sirven de poleas…

-¿Ah? No puedo, ¿qué? Las normas han cambiado, pecas. Ahora llevo yo los mandos… bueno, en realidad, los he llevado desde el principio…-sonríe, riéndose entre dientes, mientras yo respiro profundamente, primero para detener las palpitaciones que sacuden el lugar del rostro donde me ha golpeado y segundo para tratar de calmar el caos de mi cabeza… ¿Cómo he llegado a esta situación?-Oh, venga, no me mires así… Tengo todo el derecho del mundo a hacer esto… ¿O solo a los fuertes, los altos y los hombres cargados de testosterona como tú -no hace falta que diga que ese 'como tú' no suena para nada halagador, ¿verdad?- les puede gustar dominar? ¿Eh? ¿Los delicados niños como yo no pueden jugar a eso también? ¿No me puede gustar dominar a los dominantes?-las últimas preguntas la hace inclinándose hacia mí, poniendo un exagerado puchero y con voz tan infantil que me hace tragar saliva. Alza un dedo, y comienza a pasearlo por mi desnudo pecho mientras sigue hablando, en el mismo tono. Danza por mi esternón, siguiendo varias veces la concavidad que tiene, bajando luego muy lentamente por mis abdominales.-Y cada uno tiene que utilizar lo que tiene, ¿verdad que sí? Y si yo para cazar a mis presas tengo que hacerme el niñito angelical… ¿por qué no? De momento, ha funcionado muy bien, ¿no crees, cariño?-el recorrido de su dedo termina al borde de mis bóxers, en la banda elástica, la cual recorre juguetonamente, lo que, quiera o no, provoca cierto hormigueo entre mis piernas. Su boca pasa del puchero a una sonrisa de lado, y sin previo aviso, mata los escasos centímetros que separaban nuestros rostros y me pega un húmedo lametón en la barbilla y los labios, el rastro de saliva ardiendo contra mi caliente piel.-Vas a ser un sumiso maravilloso…

Ahí muevo la mandíbula de lado a lado, y sin romper el intenso contacto de nuestros ojos, hablo prácticamente contra sus labios, despacio, como si fuera a explicárselo a un niño pequeño:

-No. Voy. A ser. _Tu_. Sumiso. Yo no soy sumiso _de nadie_, entérate, bomboncito.-compongo una grotesca sonrisa, cabezón como yo solo.

Dougie contempla durante unos instantes mis pupilas, hundiéndose en ellas, y casi lo noto navegar en mis dos esferas añiles, lo que me produce un sentimiento encontrado. Y ese sentimiento se alarga hasta que, de buenas a primeras, el rubio se yergue, riendo a carcajada limpia, lo que me deja con el rostro un poco descompuesto.

-Así que no vas a ser mi sumiso, ¿ah? ¿No? No sabes la cantidad de hombres, hombres muuuucho más masculinos que tú, que me han dicho eso… y luego gateaban y gemían por mí como perras en celo.-enseña esos pequeños y cuadrados dientes, mirándome con un fervor en los ojos que por un segundo se me pasa por la cabeza la posibilidad de que sea un pequeño diablillo personificado.-Además… no te queda otra que ser mi sumiso y portarte bien si quieres que te dé esto…-sin saber muy bien dónde las tenía guardadas, descubre en su mano enguantada una delicada cadena fina de la que cuelga una llave de pequeño tamaño. Las llaves de los grilletes. Cojo aire, negándome a pensar en el entumecimiento de mis brazos de estar tanto tiempo levantados… Aparte de que siento un doloroso quemazón en torno a la piel que queda ahogada por las esposas, ahí donde el duro acero la muerde. Dougie comienza a bambolear las llaves frente a mis narices.- ¿Las quieres? ¿Quieres las llaves? Las necesitas para salir de aquí, esta habitación está insonorizada, ¿me equivoco? Y pueden pasar días hasta que tus amiguitos de la bolsa te echen de menos y decidan pasarse por aquí… Quitando el hecho de que, si te encuentra alguien, será en unas condiciones harto embarazosas, ¿no? Necesitas estas llaves… Quizás si me das la patita te las dé… Venga, si me ruegas un poquito ahora, te suelto ya… -me habla como si fuera un maldito chucho, lo que solo hace que enfadarme… en mayor medida.

-Que te follen, niñato.-escupo, mirándole con todo el odio y desprecio que sé poner.

Dougie me mira unos segundos más, la sonrisa desvaneciéndose casi completamente, hasta que no es más que una diminuta curvatura en sus labios.

-Muy bien.-se separa, un par de pasos, dejando luego las llaves en el suelo, sobre el parqué.

Me relamo los labios sin querer, su saliva aún presente en ellos, mientras le observo todo lo que el cuello me permite paseando a mi alrededor y perdiéndose tras mi espalda. Miro por encima del hombro, aunque el movimiento me provoca una serie de pinchazos de dolor. Y le veo de pie, plantado frente a mi colección de látigos.

Aunque no quiera, vuelvo a tragar saliva, no tan silenciosamente como me gustaría, a la vez que noto un frío sudor empezar a cubrir mi espalda, que ya con solo pensar en lo que va a experimentar empieza a estremecerse. Dejo de observarle para echarle un ojo a las llaves, pero sé que es imposible llegar a ellas: están cerca, pero no lo suficiente para que pueda cogerlas ni tan siquiera con el pie. Maldito cabrón…

-¿Sabes?, debería darte con el cinturón. Tú me has pegado con el cinturón.-vuelvo a girar la cabeza, aunque lo hago tan rápido que me mareo un poco, y le veo mirarse el muslo, ahí donde una línea roja aún visible se lo cruza. Él ve que le estoy mirando y alza la vista, sonriéndome.-Pero teniendo todos estos juguetitos, ¿cómo voy a desaprovecharlos? Además de que el cinto es muy poco elegante… - se vuelve, y tras unos minutos más en los que, en contra de mi voluntad, me voy poniendo cada vez más nervioso, termina cogiendo ese artilugio del que antes creí, ingenuo de mí, no sabía qué era.

Aprieto los labios en una mueca enfurruñada que trata de ocultar, sí, vale, lo ¡admito!, el miedo que me produce oírle y verle comportarse de esa manera tan posesiva y… brutal, porque fijo que no me perdona el puñetazo de antes, le veo muy vengativo y seguro que se recrea dejándome la espalda hecha un cuadro… pero... nunca antes nadie ha conseguido que me sienta así, tan impotente, indefenso y aterrorizado.

-Vale, vale, vale.-se acerca, el látigo de tiras ya en su mano.-Fuera silla.-moviéndose rápido, como la víbora que es, agarra de nuevo las patas del taburete y tira. Por suerte, esta vez estoy más prevenido de sus viperinas intenciones y logro ponerme en pie (aunque, vergonzosamente, me tiemblen las rodillas) antes de que me quite la puta banqueta de debajo del culo. Le miro mal, y él me responde con una inocentona sonrisa que ya no cuela.- ¿Última oportunidad para arrastrarte por mí, bombón?

Tuerzo la cabeza para mirar al frente y que en mis ojos no sea capaz de leer lo que ese 'bombón' produce en mí.

-Creí que no podía hablar.-suelto sarcásticamente.

El rubio se ríe, agitando un poco el látigo, haciéndolo chasquear levemente contra el suelo, cerca de sus desnudos pies.

-A menos que me dirija a ti, ¿recuerdas?-me pica un costado con el mango del látigo, haciéndome cosquillas con las plumas del mismo, cosquillas ante las que no puedo más que encogerme y aguantarme los espasmos.- Peeeeero, te voy a confesar algo: -se acerca, y yo me aparto un poco (lo que me permiten las esposas, vaya, que aunque ahora esté de pie, no es mucha la diferencia, puesto que el taburete era alto), pero lo ignora, sin cansarse de acariciarme con las plumas, lo que cada vez me hace más difícil controlar los escalofríos. Se pone de puntillas para poder alcanzar mi oído, el plumero volando sobre mis clavículas seductoramente.- me encanta tu voz, pecas, me ha encantado desde que me hablaste por primera vez en el club. Y no te puedes hacer una idea de lo que me muero por hacerla gritar y gemir.

Me muerdo el interior de los carrillos, negándome a mirarle y a aceptar que sus palabras me han puesto como una moto. Yo tengo mis principios de sado, ¿de acuerdo? Y no voy a dejar pisotearme por un crío que no levanta medio palmo el suelo...

Tozudo como una mula en ignorar a Dougie, no me percato de que el rubio se mueve, alejándose de mi lado y poniéndose tras de mí.

Por ello, el primer impacto de las tiras de cuero contra mi espalda me pilla completamente desprevenido, logrando arrancarme, a parte de una buena porción de piel, un sordo grito de dolor de la garganta, para mi gran vergüenza.

-No te he oído, pecas, quiero que grites más fuerteeeee.-me azuza Dougie, y aunque canturrea, aprecio en su voz el tono ronco de la pasión.

Un nuevo latigazo vuelve a crear una línea de fuego en mi espalda, esta vez desde el hombro hasta la cadera. Mis intentos de contener los aullidos completamente vanos, sobre todo después de un nuevo golpe, más fuerte si cabe que el anterior, que hace incluso que me fallen las rodillas.

Y aunque soy cabezota, aunque me niego a doblegarme, aunque me repito una y otra vez que yo soy el que debe de llevar el control y no me debo rebajar, porque eso es lo que hacen los sumisos, y yo no soy un sumiso, el olor a sudor, el sonido del látigo al chasquear, las cada vez más obscenas palabras de Dougie, las cadenas en mis muñecas, el dolor que nunca antes había sentido con tanta intensidad durante ningún juego y esa parte de mi mente que no sabía que estuviese ahí terminan por vencerme, y, al décimo latigazo, entre unas lágrimas que no sabía derramadas, suplico por lo que debe ser la primera vez en años.

-E-espera... Espera-a, D-Dougie...- tartamudeo, y me tomo la falta de impacto del cuero contra mi marcada y maltratada espalda como una concesión de permiso para hablar.- ¿Po-por qué no hacemos u-un trato?

* * *

_**Y la lección de hoy es: 'nunca te fíes de un pollo' (?)**_

_**¿Os ha gustado? ¿Os ha sorprendido al menos? Opiniones, por favor, que cuantas más opiniones, más rápido subiré la siguiente parte u otro capi de CoG #YoChantajista **_

_**Love ya n.n**_


	3. Postre

_**'Escribe Pornes, Ariana', dijisteis, 'Tú escribe todo lo que se te pase por la cabeza, no te cortes', dijisteis, 'Cuanto más pornoso mejor', dijisteis. Y ha salido esto. Más de 8000 palabras, quince páginas enteras, el 90 por ciento erotismo y sexo puro y... duro. Guachi. De esta ya voy para el psiquiátrico.**_

_**Puede que no utilice palabras groseras o guarras (hola, escribo porno pero no veáis la vergüenza que me da escribir aunque solo sea 'pezón'), pero añado otro MUY a la advertencia del principio de que este mini fic iba a ser MUY, MUY EXPLÍCITO. Srly. Como me habéis pedido, he... dejado volar mi imaginación, he dejado salir a la parte pervertida de mi cabeza que siempre está ahí y este es el resultado. Bienvenidos al interior de mi cabeza. No os asustéis y disfrutad del viaje. A pesar de ello, debo decir que, aunque la segunda parte de esto me pareció una real mierda, esta última parte, el 'postre', no es que me encante como ha quedado, es que lo siguiente. Aunque quede mal que lo diga yo xDD Espero que compartáis mi impresión y... tened cerca el teléfono por si os da un infarto e.é**_

* * *

**-III -**

_«__You know I love it when your down on your knees,  
and I'm a junky for the way that you please,  
you shut me up when you swallow me down»_

Contengo la respiración tras tartamudear esas últimas palabras, la súplica presente en mi voz, tan clara como las lágrimas están presentes en mis mejillas. Los trazos de mi espalda queman, arden, ningún alivio el que haya dejado de fustigarme.

-¿Un trato?-escucho la voz curiosa de Dougie tras de mí, antes de oír sus pasos y verlo aparecer en mi campo visual, con el látigo en la mano. Parece que se sorprende al ver el rastro salado de mi rostro, porque abre mucho los ojos, una mueca culpable cruzando momentáneamente sus facciones, aunque rápidamente recupera una expresión neutral.-Mmm, te tengo atado e indefenso, completamente a mi merced. ¿Qué te hace pensar que hacer un trato me beneficiaría?

Trago saliva sonoramente, moviendo un poco las muñecas, aunque eso se traduzca en una intensa punzada de dolor tanto en la propia articulación como en la piel y carne que la cubre.

-E-esto no se hace así…-farfullo, mirándole a los ojos.-Aquí solo estás disfrutando tú y así no se hace… Me estás torturando, joder…

Por un momento temo que se eche a reír, importándole un bledo que a mí me guste o me deje de gustar lo que hacemos. Pero es que este es un juego de dos bandas, no consiste solo… no consiste solo en ocasionar dolor, sino que junto a ese dolor el placer tiene que estar asegurado. Y creédme, aunque admito que la actitud dominante de Dougie me excitase a la par que me irritaba, ahora lo único que siento es un desgarrador ardor en toda mi espalda, como si me hubieran arrancado la piel que a tiras (nada más lejos de la realidad…).

-¿Qué clase de trato quieres ofrecerme?-contengo un suspiro de alivio al ver que, al menos, el rubio está interesado en escuchar mi opinión y no se cierra en banda. Parece que ha visto que ha roto esa regla principal y no le es indiferente.

Me paso la lengua por los labios, humedeciéndolos, apresurándome a hablar antes de que el chaval cambie de opinión y decida centrarse en lo bien que se lo estaba pasando el amiguito de dentro de sus bóxers con mis gritos.

-Seré tu sumiso.-digo, y antes de que su ceja se alce en diversión, escepticismo o cualquier otra cosa que me haga morderme la lengua, continúo.-Seré tu sumiso para una cosa.

Sus rubias cejas se fruncen en el entrecejo, el mango del látigo golpeteando rítmicamente contra su cadera.

-¿Cómo _para una cosa_?-pregunta, entrecerrando los ojos sin comprender.

-Pues que… hacemos una cosa… y yo prometo dejarme hacer y obedecerte totalmente… si tú me prometes que cuando acabemos de hacer eso, lo que tú elijas, yo volveré a ser el que lleve los pantalones… metafóricamente hablando, claro.-y añado rápidamente, con voz trémula-Hacemos lo que tú quieras menos látigos, por favor.

Dougie se queda callado, al menos fingiendo que está considerando mi oferta, su cerebro seguro que valorando los pros y los contras de mi propuesta. Durante casi dos minutos, no habla, mirándome alternativamente y sin dejar de darse golpecitos en la cadera, dos minutos en los que yo contengo la respiración, rezando al que sea el dios que se supone que está ahí arriba de que acepte. Es arriesgado, porque el '_lo que tú quiera_s_', _en alguien como Dougie, puede derivar en actividades peligrosas, pero no voy a poder soportar otra tanda más de latigazos.

-Serás mi sumiso para lo que yo elija, ¿no? Mi completo sumiso durante lo que dure el juego que yo escoja, y luego te devuelvo la potestad de hacer conmigo lo que quieras hasta que a ti te dé la gana, es eso lo que propones, ¿no? Me parece un poco injusto, la verdad.-con sus palabras, se me cae el alma a los pies, junto con la sangre de mi rostro, dejándomelo seguro más blanco que el papel. Abro la boca para intentar argumentar algo, pero de mi garganta no sale ni un mísero sonido. Y entonces Dougie se echa a reír, y después me guiña un ojo, dejando caer el látigo al suelo.-Pero lo cierto es que me muero por tenerte como sumiso durante un ratito. Además, el látigo tampoco es lo mío... y ya se me ha ocurrido lo que vamos a hacer.-no me molesto en contener el suspiro aliviado que escapa de mis labios, y noto un aleteo en mi estómago al pensar en si no me arrepentiré con eso que ya tiene pensado para mí.-Eso sí, aparte de ser mi sumiso, tienes que hacer otra cosa para mí.-le miro, interrogante, un poco asustado y también confundido por la enorme sonrisa llena de pequeños dientes que me regala mientras recoge las llaves de las esposas del suelo.-Me tienes que invitar a desayunar.-no puedo evitar sonreír ante la petición. Eso va a ser fácil de cumplir, tampoco es desafío ninguno… aunque con Dougie no se sabe.

-Hecho.-susurro, las esposas por fin abriéndose bajo la acción de la llave, liberándome las muñecas. Caigo de rodillas, mis hombros crujiendo al volver a su sitio, la piel abierta de mi espalda tensándose dolorosamente. Respiro agitadamente en parte por el nuevo dolor al mover los entumecidos miembros y en parte por el alivio de haber sido liberado. Me miro las muñecas, y no me sorprende encontrarlas en carne viva, sangrando ahí donde el metal se ha clavado demasiado, y las muevo con mimo, poniendo una mueca con cada pinchacito que me recorre el brazo y la mano al hacerlo. Estos días tendré que llevar camisetas de manga larga a trabajar…

Dougie me deja un par de minutos de margen para recuperarme, en los que recoge el látigo y lo pone en su sitio, observándome después con una sonrisita traviesa y ávida en sus labios.

-¿Empezamos ya?-pregunta tras ese tiempo, impaciente. Cuando asiento con algo de vacile, se acerca a mí, sus ojos reluciendo como los de un gato.-Muy bien, arriba.-me levanto, aunque las rodillas me tiemblen un poco y mi espalda exija a gritos que no me mueva demasiado. -¿Tienes velas de colores?

-¿Vel…?-empiezo a preguntar, con los ojos como platos, sin entender muy bien la pregunta.

-¿Tienes o no?-me interrumpe, con tono autoritario, poniendo los brazos en jarras.

Parpadeando, hago memoria, repasando mentalmente los utensilios que tengo en el cuarto rojo. No, aquí no tengo velas de colores. Pero creo que tengo en la cocina unas pocas.

-Creo que sí.

-Vete a por ellas.-me ordena, haciendo un gesto hacia la puerta, como si ya supiese que en esta habitación no las hay. Aunque, claro, tuvo tiempo de sobra para cotillear en los cajones y armarios mientras yo estaba inconsciente.

Estupefacto, y, para qué negarlo, con algo de miedo por lo que puede estar pasando por la cabecita del rubio para pedirme unas condenadas velas, abandono el cuarto con los hombros cuadrados, sin mover mucho los brazos, para reducir al máximo el escozor de la parte trasera de mi torso.

Ya en la cocina, rebusco con complejo de robot en los cajones, en busca de esas condenadas velas que compré hará mil. Cuando doy con la bolsita de plástico donde las tengo guardadas, titubeo unos instantes, el miedo y la incertidumbre de qué querrá Dougie hacer con ellas corroyéndome por dentro. Temo arrepentirme y terminar prefiriendo el látigo… Pero hemos hecho un trato. Y me queda el consuelo de saber que cuando acabe de jugar conmigo, me tocará a mí jugar con él… si sobrevivo, claro.

Cojo la bolsa, cerrando el cajón contundentemente, obligándome a caminar hacia el pasillo, hacia el cuarto rojo donde me espera Dougie.

Sobrepaso un espejo, y la parte racional de mi cabeza me recomienda encarecidamente que no mire el estado de mi espalda. Pero nunca hacemos caso a la vocecilla racional, ¿verdad que no? Suelto un respingo cuando capto el reflejo de la zona en la superficie brillante del espejo. Lo que parecen decenas de líneas carmesí la surcan, algunas verticales, muchas oblicuas, y alguna que otra horizontal. Dos están de un escarlata más intenso que el resto, pequeños puntitos de sangre floreciendo entre la epidermis, otra desapareciendo incluso tras la tela del bóxer. Si está hubiera sido la espalda de otra persona, de una de mis presas, probablemente me hubiera parecido una auténtica obra de arte. Pero está en la mía y lo único en lo que puedo pensar es en que duele horrores.

Abandono al yo magullado del reflejo y me apresuro a llegar al cuarto rojo, pues temo que cuanto más se impaciente Dougie, más salvaje sea conmigo.

-¿Las has encontrado?-me pregunta según cruzo el umbral, recostado en la enorme cama, su mano acariciando su propio abdomen juguetonamente. Levanto la bolsa como única respuesta, y él sonríe enseñando los dientes.-Perfecto. Ven aquí.-cierro la puerta y luego me aproximo al colchón rojo, la mirada lasciva que me dedica Dougie consiguiendo que un cosquilleo excitado renazca en mi estómago.

Cuando llego junto a la cama, Dougie me hace gestos con la mano para que deje la bolsa en una esquina del colchón y me acerque a él. Lo hago, gateando hasta que mi cuerpo cubre el suyo, siguiendo cada una de sus órdenes. Al quedar mi cabeza a la altura de la suya, me fijo en sus ojos, en sus ojos grises de pupilas dilatadas por el deseo, y me parece naufragar en ellos durante los instantes previos a que tire de mi cuello, juntando nuestros labios.

Al contrario de lo que hice yo antes con él, esto sí que puede considerarse un beso. Un beso lento, acompasado, muy húmedo y tremendamente erótico. Dougie no trata de dominar mi boca con su larga y afilada lengua, sino que permite que ambas se encuentren en un camino intermedio, en territorio de nadie, entre nuestros dientes y labios, que bailen juntas, que se acaricien, rocen y estimulen mutuamente antes de penetrar suavemente entre la abertura.

¿Qué pretende? ¿A qué juega el chaval? No lo sé, pero las preguntas se van difuminando cada vez más en mi nublada mente mientras el beso se prolonga, desapareciendo por completo cuando mueve su muslo hasta que queda entre los míos, y comienza a deslizarlo, frotándolo suavemente contra mi entrepierna, haciéndome gemir.

Frota y frota, a un ritmo constante, no frenéticamente, pero ejerciendo la suficiente presión como para ponerme a cien, y por ello cuando me empuja el hombro para darnos la vuelta, yo ya estoy jadeando.

Sin embargo, no puedo reprimir el respingo de dolor al tocar mi dañada espalda la piel del colchón, al verme apoyado sobre ella.

-¿Duele, bomboncito?-la voz de Dougie suena ronca, como un ronroneo, y sentado sobre mí me mira entre las pestañas, rozando mis labios al hablar, sus manos en mi pecho, ejerciendo una ligera presión hacia abajo y arrancándome con ello un nuevo gimoteo de dolor de entre mis apretados dientes.-Mmm, me siento responsable, ¿tendré que hacer algo para aliviar un poco tu sufrimiento?-lo dice divertido, subiendo una mano desde mi pecho hasta mi mandíbula, su dedo pulgar tirando de mi labio inferior hacia abajo.-Abre la boca y no te muevas.-me ordena en un cadente susurro, instándome también con ese pulgar, cuya uña se clava un poco en mi encía tras recorrer con la punta el borde de los dientes sellados. Algo reticente, obedezco y separo las mandíbulas fuertemente apretadas.-Y será mejor que respires por la nariz.-me dedica una última miradita cargada de picardía antes de alzarme, sin soltar mi labio, un poco la barbilla con la palma de la mano como si fuera a hacerme el boca a boca. Y luego sonríe, su lengua emergiendo de entre sus rosados labios e introduciéndose en mi boca, como una serpiente se introduce en su madriguera.

Podéis preguntaros qué tiene de especial lo que hace, si es como un beso. Y yo os señalaré lo equivocados que estáis; de nuevo, esto no es un beso. Yo no estoy besándole. Yo no muevo mis labios contra los suyos, ni mi lengua va al encuentro de la suya. Yo solo permanezco inmóvil, con la boca abierta, dejándome hacer, dejando que su lengua recorra perezosamente el interior de mi boca como si fuese un cuenco que limpiar. Presiona el húmedo músculo contra mi paladar, moviéndose por él hasta el interior de mis carillos, paseándose por la cara interior del arco que forman mis dientes, llegando a tantear los confines de mi garganta. Todo el recorrido puede que le lleve unos buenos tres minutos, pero a mí se me hace demasiado corto, y cuando chupa mi labio superior, ya retirándose, soy incapaz de contener un suspiro apenado y a la par extasiado. Desde luego, el crío sabe cómo utilizar la lengua… Abro los ojos que he cerrado para disfrutar más del masaje al interior de mi boca y me encuentro con un satisfecho Dougie, que sabe que ha hecho bien su trabajo.

-Quietecito ahí, ¿sí?-dice quitándoseme de encima para ir a por la bolsa de las velas. Le observo, el quemazón de mi espalda aún presente pero amortiguado por lo que Dougie acaba de hacer y por la curiosidad de lo qué va a hacer. De momento, desde que aceptó el trato, está siendo bastante benévolo conmigo, casi se podría utilizar el adjetivo de 'delicado', y lo cierto es que me gusta lo que estamos haciendo, es… diferente a lo que suelo hacer. Pero eso no quita de que desconfíe.

El rubio vuelve, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, y se sienta a horcajadas sobre mi pelvis, acomodándose sobre el considerable bulto que hay en ella como quién se acomoda sobre un cojín. Yo suelto un pequeño gemido, y él solo sonríe inocentemente antes de volcar el contenido de la bolsa sobre el colchón, cinco velas alargadas, cilíndricas y de distintos colores esparciéndose sobre la suave piel roja, junto con un mechero (menos mal que había un mechero en la bolsa, porque no me habría visto capaz de caminar hasta la cocina de nuevo con lo de la espalda y con lo que Dougie me ha levantado entre las piernas…).

-¿Qué vas a hacer con esto?-no me resisto a preguntar, olvidándoseme momentáneamente que no debo hablar si Dougie no me lo pide. Un pequeño despiste que me cuesta un fuerte aunque juguetón pellizco en el pezón, un '¡auch!' indignado escapándose de mis labios por ello.

-Una cosita.-pone cara de inocentón, cogiéndome luego una mano y llevándola cerca de su rostro.-Mmm, te ataría a la cama para que no te muevas y no estropees mi obra de arte, pero tus muñecas no tienen pinta de poder soportar otras esposas, ni siquiera aunque sean de tela.-habla mientras va dando vueltas a mi mano, examinando con ojo crítico la marca amoratada, en algunos puntos negra y en otros roja, que rodea mi muñeca. Pasa el pulgar por dicha línea gruesa, haciéndome estremecer de arriba abajo, reacción que le hace sonreír.- ¿No me digas que el rizoso pequitas tiene las muñecas sensibles?-se cachondea, llevándose la articulación a la boca para chupetearla. Mis ojos deciden ponerse en blanco, un gemidito abandonando mi garganta, todo mi cuerpo contrayéndose espasmódicamente. Vale, sí, de acuerdo. Tengo las muñecas sensibles. Otras personas tienen el cuello sensible, y se derriten cuando se lo besan. Bueno, a mí me pasa eso pero en las muñecas. ¿Qué pasa?

Dougie mordisquea un poco más la magullada y por ello aún más sensible piel de mi muñeca, y luego me mueve el brazo hacia atrás, por encima de mi cabeza, instándome a imitarle con el otro, mientras yo aún suspiro.

-No te ataré, pero dejas las manos ahí quietecitas, ¿entendido?-no contesto, obnubilado en cómo el rubio toma la vela de color azul y el mechero, haciendo girar la ruedecita y originando una llama.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?-vuelvo a preguntar como un tonto, la boca seca, temiéndome cualquier cosa, mis dedos jugueteando nerviosamente en el cabecero metálico.

Dougie enciende la mecha de la vela, el reflejo de la llama bailoteando en sus ojos grises. Empieza a voltear el trozo de cera, el calor del fuego derritiendo la parafina de alrededor de la llama, convirtiéndola en un líquido untuoso de un azul intenso.

-Yo soy el pintor.-me contesta Dougie, sus ojos fijos en la cera derretida que empieza a deslizarse lentamente por los bordes del fino cilindro debido a tanto giro de la llama.-Las velas son los colores.-aparta la mirada y la trae hacia mí, empezando a inclinar la vela sobre mi pecho.-Y tú eres el lienzo en blanco.

Cuando la primera gota de cera azul cae sobre mi esternón, estoy preparado para chillar, porque creo que mi piel va a chisporrotear, que va a quemarse, que la cera va a hundirse en mi carne hasta llegar al hueso. Y sí, suelto un siseo, y sí, mi piel chisporrotea al entrar en contacto con la gota, y los músculos de mi cuerpo se tensan, y los dedos de mis pies se encogen, y mis manos se cierran en puños, y tengo un pequeño espasmo. Pero el caliente pinchazo de ardiente dolor no se prolonga mucho, y tampoco es insoportable, intenso, sí, pero no insoportable. Además que no dura mucho, porque la cera en seguida se endurece, dejando un suave y duro disco azul fijado a mi piel, reduciendo el quemazón a solo un hormigueo bajo él.

Miro con ojos sorprendidos a Dougie, que ríe y se toma mi cara de asombro como una señal para continuar. Agita la vela de atrás hacia delante con fuerza, provocando que una decena de gotitas más pequeñas salgan disparadas e impacten en mis clavículas. Escuece cuando aterrizan en ellas, pero lo que escapa de mis labios no es un grito por dicho el resquemor, sino un gemido en toda regla.

-Vaya, parece que a alguien le gusta este jueguecito… Y no me estoy refiriendo a mí.-nuevas gotitas manchan mi pecho descubierto, como si quisieran competir contra mis pecas, y cierro los ojos hundiendo la cabeza en el cojín sobre el que la tengo apoyada.

El rubio coge otra vela, esta vez de color naranja intenso, y prende la mecha con la llama de la otra vela, que apaga de un soplido y deja caer, abandonada, a algún lugar de la cama o del suelo, no me molesto en comprobarlo.

-Joder…-farfullo, entre dientes, el nuevo color adornando mi piel, mis dedos blancos de agarrarse al cabecero. ¿Cómo es que nunca había escuchado hablar de este bendito juego?

Dougie deja caer un nuevo goterón, esta vez sobre mi abdomen, ahí donde acaba el esternón, y antes de que la cera se endurezca, hunde la yema del dedo índice en él, arrastrándolo hacia mi ombligo, aunque no logra llegar muy lejos porque enseguida se enfría. Y no sé porqué, ese gesto me vuelve loco, haciendo que mis caderas se muevan hacia arriba tan vigorosamente que Dougie casi pierde el equilibrio sobre mí al ser levantado, viéndose obligado a agarrarse a mi hombro (y con el movimiento, cae más cera en mi pecho).

-Meeh, estás hecho todo un toro, ¿eh?-se aparta el flequillo mojado de sudor de la cara, sus mejillas coloradas, y me doy cuenta de que no solo a mí se me complican las cosas ahí abajo. Me permito sonreír un poco, y vuelvo a hacerlo, vuelvo a mover las caderas hacia arriba, hacia él, y esta vez apoya la mano en mi pecho, mordiéndose el labio inferior y ahogando un gemidito al moverse mi erección por la sensible zona de entre sus piernas.-De-deja de hacer eso… Es mi turno, ya me follarás luego.-se queja con voz de niño pequeño, aunque esas palabras jamás saldrían de la boca de un niño.

Ahora soy yo el que sonríe inocentemente, mientras él me mira con el ceño fruncido, cogiendo otra vela.

Azul, naranja, verde, rojo y morado. Esos son los colores con los que Dougie pinta mi pecho, mis clavículas, mi abdomen, los prominentes huesos de mi cadera, mi cuello e incluso un poco de mi barbilla. Con cada movimiento que hago, siento crujir la endurecida cera. Y lo cierto es que me encanta el sonido.

El rubito apaga la última vela tras haberme embadurnado todo un pectoral con la cera, y la tira lejos, mirándome con ojos brillantes, ansiosos, voraces, que solo hacen que acelerar mi ya rápida respiración.

-Eres una obra de arte.-me susurra, antes de inclinarse y atacar mis labios. En este sí, en este beso sí hay descontrol, sí hay desenfreno, es un beso pasional donde hay muchos dientes y aún más lengua de por medio. Su saliva se mezcla con la mía, rápido, y más pronto que tarde ambos nos encontramos jadeando al unísono, fuerte, sin saber muy bien si lo que buscamos en cada bocanada es aire o el aliento del otro. Deja mis labios para concentrarse en mi barbilla, mordiendo la prominencia, dibujando circulitos en ella con la lengua, antes de seguir en un camino de besos y chupetones la línea de mi mandíbula, hasta llegar a mi cuello. Resoplo al sentir la succión que allí hace, la humedad de su lengua tanto en mi piel como en las capas de colorida cera que forman parches por todas partes. Con los incisivos, logra despegar uno de esos parches, uno que está cerca de mi tráquea, dejando toda la enrojecida zona hormigueante y algo irritada, pero tremendamente hipersensible. Por ello, cuando succiona con fuerza el rosado lugar donde antes estaba la cera, mis pestañas aletean al ritmo de un ronco resoplido.

Dougie no se detiene en mi cuello, va bajando lenta pero progresivamente, por mi garganta, no sin antes mordisquear mi nuez, por mis clavículas, a veces arrancando parches de cera y estimulando la sensible piel de debajo, otras solo chupeteando la mezcla de colores. Un escalofrío recorre todo mi cuerpo, un gemido rasgándome las cuerdas vocales, cuando juguetea entretenido con ese pezón que antes quedó bajo una capa de color morado, con los labios, con la lengua, con los dedos. La ya de por si sensible prominencia está más sensible que de costumbre tras haber despegado la caliente cera que la cubría, y por ello se siente extasiada con la saliva de Dougie, con sus pequeños dientes, con sus labios succionándola hacia el interior de su boca. Una de las veces lo tan fuerte que estoy seguro que me acabará saliendo un chupetón… pero Dios me libre de estar quejándome, para nada…

Sigue bajando, por mis abdominales, recorriendo las líneas de las costillas, el ombligo, hasta que ya no está sentado sobre mí, sino que se haya arrodillado entre mis piernas. Le miro, la respiración agitada y el corazón reverberando en mi pecho y tras mis oídos, mientras él se entretiene en esos huesos de mi cadera que parecen haberle fascinado.

-Mmm, creo que tenía que haber esperado un poco antes de apagar la vela.-ronronea después de besar el comienzo de las líneas en V de mis ingles y de morderme el interior del muslo. Comienza a pasear, como antes, su índice por la tira de mis bóxers, solo que está vez yo estoy mucho, mucho más encendido que antes, y ese simple gesto no solo produce un cosquilleo entre mis piernas, sino una auténtica movilización de efectivos.-Me hubiera gustado comprobar dónde están tus límites del dolor… -me atraganto con mi propia saliva al imaginar qué habría hecho con la vela para comprobar dichos límites, o mejor dicho, hacia dónde habría extendido el lienzo en el que se había convertido mi cuerpo para él.

No hace falta tener mucha imaginación para averiguarlo, pero la mano de Dougie presionándose contra la tirantez de la tela me hace olvidar mi preocupación.

Mi mente se funde a blanco y de mi boca salen sonidos que ni me molesto en intentar controlar. Sin embargo, la acción de esa habilidosa mano no es suficiente, se mueve con demasiada lentitud, y yo necesito más fricción, así que vuelvo a levantar las caderas en busca de la palma de la mano de Dougie. El codo que me clava en la ingle para mantenerme pegadito al colchón me hace soltar un gritito, a lo que él se ríe malévolamente.

-D-Dougie…-remungo, mi nuca frotándose contra el cojín, mis dedos aún aferrados al cabecero, el sudor cubriéndome la piel, gruesas gotas descendiendo por mi frente, por mi cuello, por mis brazos, por mi espalda, sazonando las heridas que hay en ella.

-Dime.-canturrea, apoyando la mejilla en la palma de la mano de ese brazo cuyo codo sigue hundido en mi ingle.

Sé lo que quiere. En estos casos, yo también lo quería. Son los ideales para arrancar las más excitantes de las súplicas.

Pero me cuesta suplicar. No estoy acostumbrado a hacerlo y las palabras se atragantan en mi garganta, el poco orgullo que me queda formando un nudo para que no pasen. Relamo mis labios, hiperventilando, mirando a Dougie bajo un ceño fruncido mientras él solo sonríe, espera, sin dejar de masajear tortuosamente mi entrepierna.

Todo orgullo se va al garete cuando, al saber que necesito un empujoncito para llegar a los extremos del ruego, desliza por encima de la tela la uña de su pulgar, de abajo a arriba. Y, voilá:

-P-por favor… D-Doug… D-Dougieeeee… po-por f-favor… -incluso a mis oídos la súplica suena desesperada, agónica, es ese tipo de súplica que si me la llegan a hacer a mí, no respondería de mis actos.

-Joder, pecas…-Dougie debe de pensar lo mismo, porque sus mejillas y cuello se colorean, su respiración se agita y su piel se eriza por completo. Y como surge efecto, obtengo mi premio: sus dedos aferran la banda elástica de la única prenda de ropa que me quedan y tiran de ella hacia abajo, deslizándola rápidamente por mis piernas hasta que salen del todo y se pierden en algún lugar de la habitación.

Ahora sí, su mano empieza a trabajar eficientemente, firme, veloz, logrando que me deshaga en suspiros, gemidos y resoplidos.

-Vuelve a hacerlo, rizoso…-me pide, y yo lo hago, vuelvo a suplicarle, a gemir su nombre, ya sin ningún tipo de traba en mi subconsciente, anuladas por ese pulgar, ese bendito pulgar suyo que hace maravillas en la punta de mi miembro, el resto de su mano para nada quedándose corto, subiendo y bajando, el lateral de su mano golpeando la base de mi pelvis con cada movimiento descendente.

Me muerdo el labio inferior tan fuerte que no me extrañaría haberme hecho sangre, manteniendo los ojos cerrados, mi espalda arqueándose espasmódicamente, mi nuca rozándose con el cojín, mi garganta emitiendo los más variopintos de los gemidos que jamás hayáis escuchado.

Me pierdo, me pierdo en esa nube de placer que me produce la mano de Dougie, y creo que no puede haber nada más maravilloso que lo que hace. Craso error.

Siento su respiración golpear mi glande instantes antes de notar la húmeda calidez de su boca envolviéndolo, y desciende rápido, dejándome con la respiración atascada en la tráquea, su garganta ajustándose a mí sin problemas, acción que junto con la ausencia de arcadas me hace pensar que el chico tiene experiencia en esto. Mi hipótesis se confirma, puesto que Dougie sabe exactamente en qué puntos succionar, o en qué otros mordisquear, o a qué velocidad debe mover la cabeza hacia delante y hacia atrás para que el golpear contra el fondo de su garganta se convierta en un auténtico estallido de fuegos artificiales. Y, sin embargo, con todo lo que hace no acabo de llegar al límite; me enciende, sí, pero lo hace controladamente, para que dure más. Aunque es cuestión de tiempo, y el cosquilleo en la parte baja de mi abdomen comienza a hacerse demasiado intenso cuando saca la palpitante longitud de la boca, y pasea su caliente lengua por los laterales, enroscándola, deslizándola, presionándola, succionando, como si lo que tuviera entre manos, que aún mueve al ritmo de su boca, fuera un jodido Calippo. Y es cuando sus labios se posan sobre esa gruesa vena que late al ritmo desenfrenado de mi corazón, cuando sigue su trazo con la punta de la lengua mientras presiona en movimientos circulares su pulgar contra el glande, cuando me da por mirarle, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por abrir los ojos. Y él me devuelve la mirada, sus ojos grises de pupilas dilatadas clavándose en los míos, un fuego más intenso que el de las llamas que antes prendieron las mechas de las velas bailoteando en el mercurio de su iris. Y es esa imagen, esa precisa y justa imagen, es la que me hace venirme, mis ojos perdiéndose en las cuencas, mi voz rompiéndose en pedacitos, todo mi cuerpo convulsionándose en uno de los orgasmos más intensos que he tenido desde que perdí la virginidad con quince años.

Pequeñas estrellitas bailotean aún minutos después en la oscuridad de mis párpados, la sensibilidad de mis miembros no recuperada del todo, mi corazón aún cabalgando entre mis costillas, el oxígeno entrando a borbotones en mis pulmones.

-Mmm, qué rico estás…-la voz de Dougie penetra en los confines de la densa nuble que ahora empaña mis sentidos, y logro abrir los ojos, torciendo la cabeza para ver a Dougie chupándose la yema del dedo índice, captando el inicio de una de las varias líneas blancas que han salpicado, no solo su mano, sino también parte de su mejilla y barbilla. Mi poco recuperada respiración vuelve a acelerarse al verle, y un nuevo resquemor vuelve a avivarse en mi pecho. ¿El crío este es la personificación del erotismo o qué demonios? No acabo de recuperarme de un orgasmo y ya me está calentando otra vez… Maldito rubio…

Sin embargo, esta vez me toca a mí ser el que le haga perder la cabeza y suplicar. También tiene derecho el chaval a un merecido descanso, ¿no? Aunque me voy a asegurar de despertar pero bien cada uno de sus sentidos…

Incorporándome asombrosamente ágil teniendo en cuenta el estado de mi espalda y el hecho de que acabo de bajar de las nubes, le cojo por la muñeca, deteniéndole en su empeño de limpiarse el rastro de mis fluidos corporales. Con un rápido movimiento, impongo mi cuerpo sobre el suyo, haciéndolo caer de lado y colocándome encima de él, la cera que aún cubre mi piel crujiendo con el movimiento.

-¿Alguien te ha dado permiso para limpiarte? ¿Ah?-me mira un poco confundido, quizás el trato que habíamos hecho perdido en los confines de su memoria, al haber estado más ocupado en otras cosas. Le sonrío, la mano que no sujeta la suya acariciando sus clavículas.-Ya he sido tu sumiso, no durante uno, sino durante dos jueguecitos… Ahora me toca a mí…-mi mano se desliza hasta su cuello, rodeándolo sutilmente, mi pulgar acariciando su tráquea.-…convertirte en mi obra de arte.-hago una repentina presión sobre su garganta, taponando ligeramente sus vías respiratorias. Él da un respingo, encontrando dificultades para respirar, y sus ojos se abren de golpe, intentando moverse pero viéndose inmovilizado por mi cuerpo. Aumento un poquito más el agarre, adorando como su hermoso rostro comienza a congestionarse por el pánico y las trabas para llevar aire a su organismo. Cuando el miedo empieza a aflorar en sus ojos, le suelto, y comienza a toser. Sonrío aún más, depositando un beso en su nuez.-Lo siento, pero tenía que hacerte pagar un poquito por el golpe que me has dado en la cabeza y por lo que le has hecho a mi espalda. –subo un hombro, relamiéndome los dientes.- Y ya veo que la asfixia erótica no es lo tuyo.

El rubio tose un poco más, mirándome mal, la mano libre masajeándose el cuello, el miedo aún presente como una sombra en sus pupilas.

-Imbécil.-me suelta de pronto, y aunque he recuperado el control que admito me ha gustado perder, y aunque debería considerar el insulto como una razón para castigarle, no sé por qué me echo a reír como un maniaco. Y él no quiere, pero termina contagiándose y sonríe por mucho que trate de torcer el morro y disimular, en una carita de lo más adorable.

Cuando se me pasa el ataque de risa, clavo mis pupilas en sus ojos, y luego saco la lengua para dar un lento lametón a su barbilla, ahí a donde mis restos níveos han llegado.

-Ya, pero este imbécil no solo va a hacerte ver las estrellas, sino que te aseguro que te hará ver el mismísimo Big Bang.-le susurro, paladeando mi propio sabor mezclado con el suyo. Cierro los labios en su mejilla, siguiendo a besos el trazo de la salpicadura, como si fuera el camino de baldosas amarillas del mundo de Oz.

Su respiración se corta momentáneamente, y parpadea, el gris de sus ojos oscureciéndose. Es entonces cuando me separo de su rostro y muevo su mano, cuya muñeca aún rodeo, acercándola a mi rostro. Con una última mirada cargada de erotismo, lamo la palma de su mano, mis papilas gustativas llevándose una exquisita mezcla de su sudor y mi semen. Dougie me observa atentamente, y siento su cuerpo reaccionar bajo el mío, crispándose, tensándose ante el lametón. Atrapo en mi boca su pulgar, ese pulgar que tan mágico se ha mostrado, y lo masajeo con la lengua; a la par, empujo su dedo meñique hacia la suya. Tuerce un poquito la cabeza, sin comprender del todo qué voy a hacer, pero obedece y se lo introduce en la boca. Cuando yo dejo su pulgar y paso al índice, tras asegurarme de que queda bien limpio, le insto a él a hacer lo mismo con el anular. Y entonces comprende, y sus ojos brillan con picardía.

Paseo mi lengua por toda la longitud de su largo dedo, por la yema, por la fina piel de entre los dedos, hasta que no queda rastro alguno de más fluido que el de mi saliva. Dougie hace lo mismo, y con un cómplice contacto visual, ambos saltamos al único dedo que le queda.

No es que el dedo corazón esté mucho tiempo interpuesto entre nuestras bocas, porque al poco de entrar en contacto nuestras lenguas tras haber jugado primero al despiste y luego a perseguirse por la alargada superficie, el fuego se ha avivado, y su mano ha pasado a hundirse en mis encrespados y empapados en sudor rizos, la sensual y a la vez encarnizada danza de ambos músculos trasladándose al interior de nuestras bocas, con los nuevos refuerzos de los labios y los dientes.

El beso se prolonga indefinidamente, no sabría decir cuánto porque pierdo la noción del tiempo, pero pronto adquiere tintes agresivos, y la habitación se llena de gemidos, jadeos, resoplidos y grititos, producto de la frenética fricción de mi cuerpo contra el suyo, de mi entrepierna con la suya; del contacto de nuestras desnudas, ardientes y húmedas pieles; de los mordiscos y chupetones que dejo en su tierna carne, de mis manos estimulando su torso, de mis cortas uñas hundiéndose en sus costados creando así rojizas líneas paralelas.

Dibujo el contorno de su clavícula con la lengua a la vez que bajo las manos de su cadera, rodeándola hasta que las palmas cubren por completo sus nalgas. Las alzo, despegándolas del colchón para pegarlas aún más a mi pelvis, lo que produce un ángulo diferente con el que mi erección se frota contra la suya, haciendo un nuevo, intenso e infinitamente repetitivo recorrido por encima de la tela de su empapadito bóxer de las partes que se hayan entre muslo y muslo, mis caderas haciendo más presión cuando sobrevuelo esa sensible zona del perineo. La acción vuelve completamente loco al rubio, que gime como un animal, arañándome la espalda (y estoy tan ofuscado y tan caliente que ni si quiera me duele), para luego soltar con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, con la espalda arqueada y entre pequeños espasmos, el puñado de frases más porno que jamás he escuchado.

-F-fóllame, pecosoo-o. Haz-hazme ver las… las estrellas… haz q-que me quede ciego… haz que-e sea in-incapaz de… de andar en s-s-seman-nas… haaaz q-que tenga e-el mejor org-orgasmo de mi v-v-vidaaa… mmmm… haz que m-me co-co-corra como n-nunca me-hee corrrrrrido… Folla… fóllame de una vez, jo-joder…

Delira. El chaval está delirando. Pero eso no quita de que lo que acaba de decir me encienda hasta el punto de que temo estallar en llamas. ¿Quién me diría a mí, cuando lo vi solo en la mesa del pub, fingiendo ser un niño inocentón, que por esa dulce boquita iban a salir tal cantidad de obscenidades?

-Te… te veo algo desesperado… bomboncito…-no resisto la tentación, sin embargo, de cachondearme un poco, con la respiración pesada, mis caderas haciendo un lento movimiento circular entre sus piernas que le arranca otro resuello. Le beso en el cuello, perlado de sudor, suavemente, con delicadeza, la misma con la que me froto contra él; delicadeza que en estos momentos es lo menos que quiere que tenga. Por ello, se desespera, hundiendo los incisivos en la carne de su labio inferior, buscando como yo buscaba antes una mayor fricción que le niego al tenerle aún sujeto por el trasero, mi vena cruel aflorando un poquito.

Solo le torturo un par de minutos más que para él se deben hacer eternos, tras los cuales me incorporo, alejándome momentáneamente del calor que irradia su excitado cuerpo, pero solo para ser capaz de quitarle de un tirón la ropa interior.

-De rodillas.-le ordeno tras comerme su cuerpo con los ojos fugazmente pero sin perder detalle alguno.

Me obedece sin rechistar, dándose la vuelta y poniéndose a cuatro patas sobre el colchón rojo, cada uno de sus músculos temblando en anticipación. No me ve sonreír de lado; si él supiera lo que le voy a hacer…

Moviéndome tras él, posicionándome cerca ya, acaricio con los dedos su tersa espalda, siguiendo el caminito que originan sus vértebras, desde las cervicales, hasta que la espalda pierde su nombre, colándose entre esas redondeces que tienen grabados mis dedos de haberle sujetado tan fuerte previamente. No hago intrusión en su cuerpo ninguna, sin embargo, y se debe oler lo que voy a hacer cuando, tras esa ausencia de mis dedos en su interior, los clavo en su cadera, afianzando el agarre para que no pueda escapar. Y abre la boca, pero es demasiado tarde: penetro en él con fuerza, mi pelvis golpeando sus nalgas con la primera embestida.

El sonido que emite está a caballo entre el aullido de dolor y el gemido de placer, y desde aquí, con los ojos entrecerrados y los dientes apretados para sobrellevar la arrolladora sensación de calidez y estrechez que me provoca estar completamente incrustado en su interior y no ponerme a embestir contra él como un poseso, pues tampoco pretendo destrozarlo, veo las lagrimillas que se acumulan en el borde de sus ojos. Su mandíbula también está apretada, los tendones destacando en la transpirada piel; respira por la nariz, hondo, fuerte, ya que oigo el aire entrar silbante en sus fosas nasales.

Espero un poquito a que se acomode algo más a mí, y luego muevo la cadera hacia atrás unos centímetros, volviendo hacia delante después, lentamente. Dougie vuelve a gimotear un poco, dejando caer la cabeza hacia delante; yo vuelvo a repetir la acción, aumentando poco a poco la distancia a recorrer.

Y lo hago una, dos, tres, una decena de veces, hasta que los grititos dejan de ser gritos y son solo gemidos. Y aumento la velocidad, poco a poco, moviendo sus caderas para que cada embestida sea con un ángulo diferente, buscando ese punto que le haga perder la cabeza.

Sé que lo he encontrado cuando el torso de Dougie se inclina hacia delante, sus codos cediendo, su mejilla quedando pegada al ante rojo, su boca moviéndose y pronunciando palabras totalmente incoherentes. Satisfecho con mi descubrimiento y dispuesto a atacar sin ninguna compasión su recién encontrada próstata, atornillo los dedos en la carne de su cadera hasta que siento los huesos en las yemas de los dedos, y la alzo un poco más, hasta que sus rodillas ya rojas y algo despellejadas por la fuerte fricción contra la superficie escarlata dejan de estar en contacto con el colchón.

Y me pierdo en la acción, entrando, saliendo, entrando, saliendo, en un ritmo ahora errático y desenfrenado, caótico, entrando, saliendo, desde el inicio al fondo del todo, fuerte, sus paredes contrayéndose a mi alrededor cada vez que golpeo ese punto mágico, mi espalda doliéndome con cada nueva embestida, entrando, saliendo y volviendo a entrar, más rápido, más fuerte, mis músculos quejándose por el esfuerzo, pinchazos de dolor por todo mi cuerpo, camuflados por la inmensa ola de placer que colisiona contra cada una de mis terminaciones nerviosas.

Y entonces, ¡bang!, Dougie implosiona, su cuerpo tensándose como la cuerda de una guitarra para luego relajarse de golpe como si la hubieran cercenado, el líquido caliente que expulsa con cada palpitación manchando el colchón y también parte de mis rodillas, el sonido más grosero, caliente, y porno que nunca he escuchado abandonado sus labios y acabando con la sinfonía de gemidos que estaba llenando la habitación. Sus paredes se contraen hasta un punto que roza lo doloroso, ahogando mi erección. Un par de movimientos más en la estrechísima cavidad son los que necesito para acompañar a Dougie y cabalgar otro nuevo orgasmo, mejor si cabe que el anterior.

Suelto sus caderas, que en el momento más pasional he estado sujetando prácticamente en el aire, salgo de él con un suspiro por parte de ambos y me dejo caer de lado, al borde del desmayo.

Los segundos se unen a los minutos, uno tras de otro, deformando mi espacio temporal, ya que no sé cuántas vueltas puede haber dado el segundero hasta que soy capaz de despejar mínimamente la niebla que mantiene esponjosa mi mente, pero desde luego, apuesto a que han sido unas cuantos.

Levanto los párpados con esfuerzo cuando siento movimiento en el colchón, y me encuentro a un exhausto rubio luchando por darse la vuelta y quedar bocarriba. Como hemos quedado cada uno en una dirección diferente, casi en perpendicular en uno del otro, me veo en la obligación de desenredar con cuidado nuestras piernas para que pueda llevar a cabo su propósito y, de paso, yo me arrastro hasta su lado, mis brazos y piernas con complejo de gelatina, hasta que me dejo caer junto a él, con un agotado 'puff'.

Tuerce la cabeza, dejando de mirar el techo, su mirada aún algo desenfocada encontrándose con la mía. No dice nada, se limita a observarme, la sonrisilla post-polvo reluciendo en su cara.

-¿Qué? ¿Has visto el Big Bang?-pregunto en tono divertido, recuperando un poco la respiración.

-Mmmhum…-sus ojos plateados brillan, la sonrisa ensanchándose.-Pero no ha sido el mejor orgasmo de mi vida.-alzo una ceja incrédulo y vale, para que negarlo, algo ofendido. –Ha sido el… sep, el segundo mejor orgasmo.

-Oh… ¿y cuál fue el primero entonces?

Me deja un poco en vilo, peinándose un poco con los dedos, aunque entre el sudor y los roces contra la almohada, ese pelo no va a doblegarse sin la ayuda de una ducha.

-Uno en un trío que hice hace unos meses.-comenta, las cejas arqueadas y expresión risueña.

-Y parecías virgen…-farfullo, imaginándome lo que sería hacer un trío con Dougie. Trago saliva, hundiendo más la mejilla en el colchón. Él se ríe cantarinamente, guiñándome un ojo y murmurando algo sobre que las apariencias engañan.-Pero ese no vale, es una categoría diferente; en los polvos de dúos, yo me llevo el premio al que te ha hecho tener el mejor orgasmo.

Rolea los ojos, haciendo un gesto con la mano.

-Si así queda más tranquilo tu orgullo…-emito un gruñido indignado, pero él volviéndose hacia mí, poniéndose de lado y pegando su cuerpo al lateral del mío, su rostros muy cerquita del mi nariz, me cohíben de decir algo más.-Bueno, creo que he sido un niño bueno. ¿Me merezco ya saber tu nombre?

Abro los ojos del todo al darme cuenta de que, es cierto, no le he dicho mi nombre en ningún momento. Frotando mi nariz contra el cojín, parpadeo, una curvatura apareciendo en mis labios.

-¿Por qué quieres saberlo? ¿Vas a tatuártelo en la nalga para que todo el mundo sepa quién fue el que te regaló el mejor polvo de tu vida?

Bufa, desdeñando mi sonrisa prepotente.

-Más te gustaría que me tatuase tu nombre, pecoso; sueña con ello.-refunfuña arrugando la nariz y empezando a juguetear, por algún motivo, con los caracoles de mi nuca.

Me mantengo callado, algo confuso por el cariñoso gesto, y se me pasa por la cabeza que en muy, muy pocas ocasiones me he puesto a hablar con mi presa (aunque esta vez la presa se me haya rebelado y me haya cazado a mí) después del sexo, menos en la cama. Por lo general, cuando me recupero de un orgasmo, tardo muy poco en volver a vestirme, apremiar a mi acompañante para que espabile, y despedirlo con una sonrisa en los labios y la promesa de no volver a vernos.

-Danny.-le contesto tras el silencio de un par de minutos, agitando las pestañas.

Se muerde el labio inferior.

-Danny…-repite en un susurro, la punta de su lengua recorriendo la comisura de sus labios. Tengo un pequeño escalofrío.-Me gusta. ¿Qué te parece entonces, _Danny_, si me invitas a ese desayuno que me has prometido y yo después te ayudo a quitarte toda esa cera del cuerpo y trato de curarte un poco, para que no se te infecte y tus amiguitos de la bolsa no se escandalicen, esa espalda que algún degenerado mental te ha dejado en tan calamitoso estado? ¿Mmm?

Alza las cejas, provocativo, media sonrisita pintada en su aniñado rostro. Me remuevo, su brazo cayendo desde mi nuca por mi hombro hasta mi brazo mientras yo me incorporo sobre un codo. Inclino mi rostro sobre el suyo, mis dedos acariciando su mandíbula.

-Una de mis reglas es que jamás dejo que las presas se queden mucho conmigo, no vaya a ser que se encariñen. Por eso también nunca las vuelvo a ver.-murmuro mirándole a los ojos, mis labios rozando su barbilla. La profunda decepción mezclada con algo de tristeza que aparece en sus pupilas produce un agradable cosquilleo en mi pecho, y aunque el rubio trate de ocultar la reacción que mis palabras causan en él, un 'oh' apenado se le escapa de los labios. Una progresiva sonrisa deforma mi boca, y me muevo lo justo para que, al hablar, mis labios rocen, no su barbilla, sino sus labios.-Pero tú has roto todas las reglas que te he impuesto, así que… supongo que está no será una excepción, ¿no? Además, ahora que sabes mi nombre, no puedo esperar a hacértelo gemir hasta que te quedes sin voz.-el roce de sus labios al moverse me indica que sonríe, mis ojos demasiado concentrados en ver chisporrotear los suyos.

-Admite que, esta vez, _tú_ te has encariñado con la presa. Admite que te has encariñado conmigo.

-Mmmm, solo admitiré que eres diferente a cualquier otro compañero de juegos que jamás haya tenido y que quiero explotar al máximo tu… extraordinariedad.

-Esa palabra no existe.-señala con una risita, lamiéndome el labio superior.

-Cállate.-y antes de que diga nada más que me obligue a admitir que ha sido el más perfecto de los acompañantes que he tenido desde que llevo haciendo esto, y que quiero que lo siga siendo al menos durante un tiempo, que de momento no necesito salir a cazar porque él tiene ese _algo_ especial que me hace saber que aún es un diamante en bruto y que con él mis necesidades sexuales van a estar más que cubiertas, de maneras que quizás jamás me haya imaginado, junto nuestros labios, capturándolos y haciendo mía esa dulce, dulce boquita de la que, creo, me estoy volviendo adicto.

Cuando concluyo el beso, retirando la lengua hacia mi boca tras separarla de la suya, me aparto un poco, posando la mano en su pecho, irresistible la tentación de acariciarlo.

-¿Y qué te parece, mejor que tu plan, si nos damos una ducha, me ayudas a quitarme toda esa cera del cuerpo, tratas de curarme un poco esta espalda que algún degenerado mental me ha dejado en tan calamitoso estado, te invito a ese desayuno que te he prometido, te dejo en casa, voy a trabajar, y a eso de las seis paso a buscarte para invitarte también a cenar? ¿Mmm? El postre lo vendremos a tomar aquí, por supuesto.-mi sonrisa se estira, a la par que mis dedos acarician seductoramente su cuello, la naturaleza de ese 'postre' quedando claramente definida.-Pero eso sí, te lo advierto, si decides quedarte y llevar a cabo el plan… ya no habrá marcha atrás. Tu cuerpecito me pertenecerá por completo desde este mismo momento y hasta que yo decida dar por finalizado el juego.-empleo las mismas palabras que al comienzo de la noche, cuando le expliqué las condiciones en las que se vería si se quedaba a pasar la noche conmigo.

Los ojillos de Dougie chisporrotean, sus rubias pestañas agitándose en un par de parpadeos. Me mira, intensamente, y luego sonríe mientras se incorpora un poco para llegar a mi oído, un suave susurro acompañando al ligero mordisco que deja en mi cuello antes de contestar.

-Acepto.

«_I'm not the one that you want, not the one that you need;  
__my love is like a fucking disease;  
__you can give me your hand, you can make your demends:  
__I'm the hardest fucker to please»_

* * *

**_Ehéeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee. Si has llegado hasta aquí, si te lo has leído todo y no has sufrido un colapso o semejante, reviewea, que si no el camino habrá sido en vano (?). Y otra cosa: manos arriba el/la que quiera un «50 sombras más Pones aún__»; aviso que puede haber implicados tríos (?). _****___Eeer, no sé muy bien qué decir ahora, insistiros en que revieweis,_ pliz, o no volveré a escribir porno (eso os duele, ¿eh?).**

**_ Y dicho eso, voy a preparar el macuto para irme de la cuidad, del país y del planeta antes de que alguien que no debe descubra que yo he sido la que he escrito esto y venga a internarme. _**

**_ Au revoir, mon amours! *huye haciendo la croqueta*_**


End file.
